One day with my love
by fancy pari
Summary: Rajat and Purvi are happily married with a cute 7 year old daughter - Kuhu. Everything is running like a well oiled engine but one day Purvi comes to know about a past secret of Rajat..Will this break the family and their love?
1. Chapter 1

**One home, evening..**

 **Woman (from kitchen, angrily):** Kuhuuuu…TV bandh karo..jaoo padhaai karo…

 **Kuhu (7 yr old):** Miss P…kisi aur ka gusaa iss bechaari 7 saal ki ladki pe mat nikaalo…aap roti banaoo..meri padhai aur homework dono ho gayi hai..now its TV time…she increases the volume.

 **Woman (angry):** bahut bolne lagi ho…tumhe toh main..she shuts the TV off and takes the remote to kitchen..

The girl sighs and goes to her room closing the door shut. She has taken her mom's phone with her. She dials someone.

 **Man voice (scared):** main..main nikal gaya..bas 5 min….

 **Kuhu:** Arre Raaju partner..apni wife se kitna darte ho..phir bhi jhooth bolte ho…aaj toh aap pitoge..

 **Man (relaxed):** kuhuu partner..tum bhi naa..haan bhai..aaj toh pitoonga..waise kya haal hai jung ke maidan me?

 **Kuhu:** aapke swagat me kaale jali huye roti banaa rahi hai..aur aaj aapki wajah se hame TV remote soup me yaa phir sabji me milne waali hai..mera TV dekhna bhi bandh kar diyaa…

 **Man:** arre baapre….isse acha main aaj raat Bureau me hi rehta hoon…

 **Kuhu:** kyun apni beti ke saath uss bhadki sherni ko akela chod rahe ho…partner you love me naa?

 **Man:** yes my jaan..I love you..chal main sach me 5 min me nikalta hoon.. kuhuu..tu yaar please kuch soch naa..Miss P ko kaise pataana hai…..main aaj raat sofe pe sona nahi chahta..help me naa partner..

 **Kuhu (slapping her head):** ….har baar ki tarah mujhe hi solution dhoondna padh raha hai..tang aa gayi hoon main tum dono se…main nahi thi toh kaise manage kiya ?

 **Man (laughs):** Haan partner…Thank god..ek tu hi hai..jo mujhe aaj shaheed hone se bacha sakti hai..

 **Sometime later, bell rings and kuhu opens the door**

 **Kuhu:** phir late…jwaalamukhi bedroom me ubal rahi hai…

 **Woman (from inside):** Kaun hai Kuhu?

 **Man (changing voice):** Istriwaala memsaab…

The woman comes out with a huge bundle of clothes and throws it on the man standing on the door.

 **Woman:** Kapde bahar gin lenaa..Kuhu..darwaaza bandh kar do..

 **Man:** arre…sorry yaar…main ek case me atak gaya tha…please Purvi….one chance..

 **Purvi:** Main istriwaale se baat nahi karti…She goes inside.

 **Kuhu:** Kyun Sr Inspector Rajat..tai tai phuss ! kya flop idea tha aapka..Istriwaala..

 **Rajat:** meri dadimaa….tu kya commentary de rahi hai..tere paas koi idea hai toh bol..

 **Kuhu:** Yeh lo…greeting card..maine banayi hai…de dena…Miss P ko phool bahut pasand hai naa..yeh vase ke phool le jaaoo..jaooooo..jaldi nahi toh aaj khaana nahi milega..

Rajat takes the card and plastic flowers from the vase, keeps them out of the door and knocks. Purvi opens the door and picks both of them and goes inside.

5 min later, she opens the door, she has changed into her night clothes and goes to the kitchen to set the dinner table. Rajat quickly goes inside freshens up and changes. The family sits down for dinner. Purvi is still not talking and is in the kitchen heating food.

 **Kuhu:** 1..2…3 start Papa…

 **Rajat:** mmmmm..kya khushbu hai kuhu...meri Purvi world ki best master chef hai…aaj toh bahut kamaal kar diya hai shayad…

Purvi comes out and places soup and salad in front of them.

 **Kuhu:** eeeeeeeeeeee….palak soup….partner..aapko kya mila?

 **Rajat (making face):** hara bhara ..soup..pee le..kuhu…nahi toh yeh bhi nahi milega..

 **Rajat (making face and lying):** Waah..Palak soup..aaj subah hi newspaper me aaya tha…sabse healthy soup hai yeh..waahhhh..

Purvi joins them and they all finish their soup in silence. Kuhu picks the salad plate..

 **Kuhu:** arre..mamma…aaj tamatar nahi hai…mujhe yeh cucumber nahi khaana…

 **Purvi:** Tamatar jiska bhi favorite hai…who khud kaat ke layegaa..

 **Kuhu (whispering to Rajat):** aapko bol rahi hai..please naa..mere liye …ek tamatar..aapka bhi toh favorite hai..

Rajat goes to the kitchen and gets the tomatoes – kuhu's and his favorite.

Purvi serves them roti and sabji. Both Rajat and Kuhu stare at the food in front and then at each other..

 **Purvi:** kya dekh rahe ho dono bhi..chalo start..

Kuhu kicks Rajat on his feet below the table.

 **Rajat:** Purviiii..kal jo tumne daal banayi thi..woh bachi hai kya? Who…waah..kya daal banayi thi tumne..aaj yeh dudhi ki sabji…waise aaj ka dinner ka plan kiss channel ko dekhke banaya?

 **Purvi:** Plaaaaan?..waise aaj shaam mera plan mere favorite hero Shahrukh khan ki nayi movie dekhne ka tha…maine theatre me kaafi intezaar kiya magar mere pati jinke paas tickets thi iss housefull movie ke liye..unhone apna plan badal diyaa toh maine bhi dinner ka plan badal diyaa..

 **Rajat:** sorry Purvi…maine kaha naa..ek case me phass gaya..pata hai Kuhu..aaj kya case thaa..woh bandra ke kala nagar me ek pahad ke upar ek jhopdi me laash..

 **Purvi :** dinner ke time pe yeh laash, khoon, goli ki baaten karna zaroori hai kya?…yeh ghar hai…aapka bureau nahi..

Father daughter duo eat the food slowly. They both sit on the sofa and switch on the TV keeping the volume low so as not to disturb Purvi who is cleaning the kitchen.

Rajat signals to Kuhu and goes inside the bedroom.

 **Kuhu:** Arre..Papa…dekho toh aaj TV pe "DDLJ" lagi hai…Shahrukh ki entry bhi ho gayi…

Purvi runs out of the kitchen to watch the movie. She is a big fan of Shahrukh. She gets busy in front of the TV smiling at Shahrukh and repeating his dialogues. Suddenly the screen goes blank. Purvi looks at Kuhu in irritation..

 **Purvi:** Kuhu…kyun bandh kiya..mera favorite scene tha..

 **Kuhu:** Maine kuch nahi kiya…

Purvi gets angry and gets up to go to the kitchen, when she hears the song…Tujhe dekha toh yeh jaana sanam..she turns to see Rajat dressed just like Shahrukh from the movie with a jacket , T-shirt, jeans holding his guitar…

Kuhu mutes the TV and Rajat starts singing the song coming closer to Purvi. She first looks annoyed at him but as the song progresses, she starts smiling. He asks her for dance and they both dance and are about to kiss, when Kuhu interrupts…

 **Kuhu:** scene CUTTT ! love scene….choti bachi ke saamne..

 **Purvi:** acha acha meri maa…time dekho..jaao brush karke so jaaoo…kal school nahi jaana hai kya?

Kuhu gets up and kisses her parents good night .

 **Rajat (in her ears):** Thanks partner..bacha liya aaj..

 **Kuhu (whispers back):** You are welcome..kal tak meri fees meri piggy bank me jamaa kar dena..She leaves..

 **Purvi:** toh mere Shahrukh khan..kahan the hum log?

 **Rajat:** andar chalo..batata hoon..They both smile and go inside their bedroom..

 **Rajat:** Sorry Purvi…aaj who case ke wajah se tumhari movie miss ho gayi..I am sorry Senorita…

 **Purvi:** koi baat nahi..aise bade bade desho me aisi choti choti baaten hoti rehti hai..she taps his forehead.

 **Rajat (pulling her closer):** waise mujhe pata tha..tum mujhe maaf kar dogi…

 **Purvi (putting her hands around his neck):** kaise pata tha?

 **Rajat (running his hands on the zip of her nighty):** Tumne aaj meri favorite nighty jo pehni…mujhe yakeen ho gaya…aaj raat toh sofe pe nahi guzaaroonga..

 **Purvi (blushing):** bahut time waste kar rahe ho..kitna bolte ho aap….

 **Rajat (seductively):** Toh chalo…mujhe chupp karaooo….she kisses him and the lights get switched off…

 _ **I just cannot stop thinking about a story for Rajat-Purvi. This time its not my original..The idea is from a south indian movie..Its just the idea I picked up, I have not seen the movie just read the synopsis and I love the songs of that movie..the scenes and dialogues are my own..I hope you guys enjoy this...**_

 _ **Read and comment please..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend, CID officers annual party**

All the officers and their families have gathered at a hotel to celebrate their annual party. It's a typical party with games for kids, food, music and some fun for the entire family. Its that day of the year when the officers mingle with everyone, meet up with everybody's families.

 **Abhijit:** Arre yeh Rajat kahan reh gaya…sab bache wait kar rahe hai..

 **Pankaj:** Bache Rajat sir ka wait kar rahe hai? Kyun? Who toh kitne serious aur strict hai..

 **Daya:** tum naye ho naa…aaj tum asli Rajat ko dekhoge…ekdum dang reh jaoge..waise yeh saare bache Rajat ka nahi uski partner ka wait kar rahe hahi..

 **Pankaj:** Partner? Unki wife ka? Kyun sir?

 **Abhijit:** Rajat ki partner bahut sundar, natkhat aur ekdum cute hai..uske aate hi dekhna party me ek alag jaan aa jayegi…Arre Daya..woh dekho aa gayi..chal yaar main toh kabse ruka tha….aaj toh dono gaalon ko khichoonga main..

Daya and Abhijit rush to meet Rajat's partner.

 **Pankaj (open mouth):** Freddy sir..yeh Daya sir aur Abhijit sir..aise khullam khulla Rajat sir ki wife ke paas…aaj toh yeh pitenge..

 **Freddy (slapping his shoulder):** Arre pagal..Rajat sir ki partner matlab unki 7 saal ki beti –KUHU….tum miloge naa..tum bhi uske deewane ho jaooge..yeh saaare bacho ko dekh rahe ho..kaise chup chaap baithe hai..abhi dekhna Kuhu ke aate hi sabki poonch nikal aayegi…sabki leader hai..

Everyone surrounds Kuhu. She is popular among all the officers and their families. She quickly gets away and joins the kids. The kids start having fun and are enjoying the party.

 **Shreya:** Thank god tum log aa gaye..ab aayi hai party me jaan..kaisi ho Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Main theekh hoon Shreya…tumne toh hamare ghar aana hi chodd diya..

 **Shreya:** Tumhara pati itna kaam karata hai mujhe..apne ghar jaana hi mushkil kar deta hai..

 **Rajat:** Haan..haan…mujhe hi dosh do..tumhe ghar jaane ki zaroorat hi kya hai…Daya sir toh bureau me hi hai..tum log toh wahan bhi chance pe dance kar lete ho..meri haalat ke baare me koi nahi sochta…apni pyaari patni se door..har raat..

 **Daya:** bas..bas..draamebaaz shuru ho gaya kya? Waise aaj tumhara asli roop dekhkar ek insaan ko heart attack aane waala hai..

 **Shreya:** kaun?

 **Tarika:** apna Pankaj..tabse uska mooh khulla ka khulla hi hai…everyone laughs..

Everyone is having a great time, when Nikhil and Vineet take the mike and make an announcement.

 **Nikhil:** welcome all officers to the annual party….Are you having fun?

Everyone cheers..

 **Vineet:** aur ab aaj ke sham ka highlight jiska sabko har saal besabri se intezaar rehta hai.. **THE COUPLE PAPER DANCE…**

Everyone cheers….one by one the couples make their way to the centre of the dance floor.

 **Freddy:** Is baar toh main jeetke hi rahoonga..maine aur manisha ne bahut practice kiya hai..

 **Daya:** haah…maine aur Shreya ne bhi..

 **Abhijit:** toh main aur Tarika kya sirf khaana khaane aaye hai…

 **Sachin:** aap log har saal aise hi jhagda karte hai..iss saal main aur Kajal naye couple hai..aap logon ka chance toh gaya..

 **Daya:** Arre yeh sab chodo…Rajat kahan hai?

 **Abhijit:** who dekh….abhi aa raha hai Purvi ke saath..aao aao late latif..kya hua darr gaye?

 **Rajat:** arre nahi sir…hum toh bas baaten kar rahe the..all the best! May the best couple win..

 **Vineet: MUSIC…..**

The paper is first big and the music starts. Everyone dances easily having fun. Freddy is excited and dances with his wife..In his excitement, he starts doing some step and unknowingly steps out of the paper. They are eliminated from the competition. Freddy's wife is angry and glares at him. Freddy quickly joins Vineet, Nikhil and Pankaj..

 **Pankaj:** Kya hua sir..aap toh bahut practice karke aaye the?

 **Freddy:** who…yeh red color paper hai..maine ghar pe yellow paper pe practice ki thi..chalo dekhte hai agla number kiska hai..

 **Pankaj:** arre who dekho..Rajat sir ko toh dance karna hi nahi aata..aisa lagta hai parade kar rahe hai..he laughs but no one laughs with him…

 **Nikhil:** Dekhta jaa beta..sab pata chal jaayega..

 **Vineet:** Kuhuuuu..idhar aao…yeh Pankaj uncle hai..yeh kehte hai tumhare papa ko dance nahi aata..

 **Kuhu:** aap new student ho kya? Mere papa ne toh dance shuru bhi nahi kiya hai…dekhte jaooo.. she hi-fives Vineet..

 **Pankaj (to Freddy):** Sir..yeh toh bahut tezz hai..

 **Freddy:** Hai naa…bilkul junior Rajat sir hai..main toh isse bachke rehta hoon..

The next couple to be eliminated is Sachin and Kajal.

 **Sachin:** arre..hamara pehla performance thaa..koi baat nahi next year..Come on Daya sir…

The paper is folded again. The couples have to now dance a bit more closely. Shreya and Daya dance cozily together when she leans on Daya a bit and he loses his balance. They are eliminated.

 **Pankaj (eyes open):** Kya! Daya sir out…ab toh pakka Abhijit sir hi jeetenge..

The paper is folded too small. The couples have no place to stand next to each other. The ladies now have to step on their partners feet to dance. Tarika steps on with her heels on Abhijit's feet and they start dancing.

 **Kuhu:** Pankaj uncle…ab dekhna mere papa ka dance…Go Raajuu Partner! She yells…

Purvi and Rajat look at Kuhu and smile. Rajat pulls Purvi closer and she puts her hands on his neck. They both look into each other's eyes and sway to the music totally lost in their world.

 **Daya:** haaaye….har saal yeh dance dekhne hi toh hum sab party me aate hai..

Abhijit and Tarika slip and get eliminated. Rajat and Purvi win but no one stops the music. The two of them just look into each other's eyes. The song gets over and still the two don't break eye contact.

 **Nikhil:** haaahhhh..kitna romantic hai..Rajat sir se tutions lene honge yaar..

 **Kuhu:** meri mammaa bhi toh itni beautiful hai…aree uncle winner toh announce karo..raat bhar yeh dono aise hi rahenge nahi toh..

 **Nikhil:** Aur pichle 5 saal ke winners iss baar phir se winner – Rajat sir aur unki beautiful wife – Purvi ma'm…

Everyone cheers , Kuhu runs to join her parents. Rajat picks Kuhu and with his other hand pulls Purvi closer and kisses her cheek..

 **Pankaj (open mouth):** mujhe vishwaas nahi ho raha hai..Rajat sir itne romantic…..sir..love marriage ka jadoo hi kuch aur hai..

 **Freddy:** haahahaha..khaa gaye na dhokaa..inki love nahi arranged marriage huyi hai..yeh dono ek doosre ko jaante bhi nahi the..

Pankaj looks at the three of them dancing together…

 **Pankaj (admiringly):** inko kisiki nazar na lage….

 **Yes they are beautiful...Kisiki nazar naa lage..But sometimes we eye our own happiness...What will happen next?**

 **I guess many of you have figured out the movie..yes its Sillunu oru Kaadal (Tamil) I hope you still read it because as I said, I have picked just the idea...remaining everything is fresh ! Read and comment please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later, morning**

It's a lazy Sunday morning, Purvi wakes up feeling the sun on her face. She wakes up with a start and checks her alarm. It was switched off. She looks around, Rajat is nowhere in the room. She freshens and goes out of the room only to hear a commotion in the kitchen. She hides and sees the scene with amusement.

Rajat and Kuhu are in the kitchen making breakfast and Rajat is wiping something off the floor.

 **Kuhu:** Kya partner, ek andaa bhi theekh se nahi todd sakte…

 **Rajat:** arre…maine tumhe catch dene ko kaha tha…tumne googly phekaa..

 **Kuhu:** acha acha..jaldi saaf karo..warna Miss P aayegi toh dono ki class legi..maine plates rakh diye dining table pe….

 **Purvi:** Arre yeh kya ho raha hai..aaj Sunday subah mere kitchen ko kyun ganda kar rahe ho..

Kuhu and Rajat quickly stand up straight hiding the mess..

 **Rajat:** Good morning Miss P..ahhh..mera matlab Purvi..tum itne jaldi uth gayi..abhi aur aadha ghanta so jaati…

 **Purvi (coming closer, folding her hands across chest):** kya baat hai…mera alarm bandh kar diya..abhi aap log breakfast bana rahe ho..dono ne milke kya kiya hai…kya gadbad ki hai? Kuhuuu..sach sach bata..

 **Kuhu:** mujhe kuch nahi pata..yeh sab Raaju partner ka idea tha…..mere cartoons ka time ho gaya..byee..she runs away. Rajat tries to stop her, Purvi glares at him..he ruffles his hairs…

 **Purvi:** I am waiting Rajat….kya baat hai..seedhe seedhe batao..nahi toh aaj raat hall me sonaa aap..

 **Rajat (quickly):** Arre nahi…aaj raat toh bilkul nahi..please…who..Purvi..woh…main kaise boloon..kal subah mujhe ek mahine ke liye training ke liye Dehradun jaana hoga..woh kal raat hi confirmation mili….isliye aaj..subah .Purvi…Purvi..ruko meri baat sunoh..Oh god !

Purvi goes quickly into the bedroom and stands at the window. She feels Rajat hugging her.

 **Purvi:** Kyun aaye ho..jaoo apne training pe..

 **Rajat:** I love you naa…Purvi please..tum aise mooh phulake baithogi toh main kaise jaoonga..

 **Purvi (turns):** Mujhse bardasht nahi hota…main kaise rahoongi ek mahina aapke binaa..

 **Rajat (holding her face):** Arre tum ek CID officer ki patni ho…yeh sab toh kitna common hai hamare liye..ab tak toh aadat ho jaani chahiye thi tumhe..come on be a brave girl..

 **Purvi (hugs Rajat):** nahi hoon main brave girl..yaad hai shaadi ke baad kitne mahino ke baad hum dono me dosti huyi...phir Kuhu…kehne ko toh hamari shaadi ko 9 saal ho gaye..magar dekho toh kitna kam waqt hum saath rahe..

 **Rajat (comforting):** Jaanta hoon Purvi..pichle kuch saalon me mere liye bhi bahut muskhil hai yeh sab karna..tumse door rehna ..Kuhu se door rehna..darta hoon..ek din ghar aaoonga aur Kuhu mujhse bhi lambi ho gayi hogi..yaah phir uski shaadi hogi..yeh sab bahut jaldi jaldi ho raha hai..magar inn sab ke beech me..tumhare saath jitna bhi waqt bitaaya hai..sab bahut precious hai..bilkul tumhari tarah..I love you Purvi..

 **Purvi:** I love you too Rajat..theekh hai…kal kitne baje jaana hai aapko?

 **Rajat:** kal ki kal dekhte hai..aaj ka din aur raat saath rehte hai..phir toh yeh chance ek mahine baad hi milega…

 **Kuhu (knocking the door):** Papa…mujhe bhookh lagi hai..mera nashta kahan hai…mamma maan gayi kya? Yaah meri help chahiye..

 **Purvi:** Yeh bilkul aap pe gayi hai..dramebaaz !

They all have breakfast together. Later Purvi is reading the newspaper when something catches her attention..

 **Purvi:** Rajat..dekho aapke forecast me kya likha hai…"Someone from the distant past comes back in your life and brings a storm"…kaun ho sakta hai?

 **Rajat:** meri pyaari biwi…yeh kya lekar baithi ho..main yeh sab nahi manta..

 **Purvi:** kaafi baar forecasts sach hote hai..bataiye naa..kya koi aa sakta hai..yaa…aa sakti hai..

 **Rajat:** hmm..aa sakta hai ka toh pata nahi..lekin agar koi aa sakti hai..toh mazaa aajayega..

 **Purvi (doubting):** kaun..kaun aa sakti hai?

 **Rajat (dreamy face):** Thi koi…ghungrale baal…kaatil adaa…uski who smile..haaye..aaj bhi fidaa hoon..aur who jab chalti thi…main bata nahi sakta Purvi..kya chaal thi uski..aur jab who dance karti thi..dil toh Dhak Dhak karta thaa..uska bhi aur mera bhi..tum jaanti ho naam kya hai uska…

 **Purvi (angry):** Kyaa?

 **Rajat (coming closer to her ears): Madhuri Dixit…** He looks at Purvi's face and laughs loudly…tumhara chehra toh dekho..oh god kitna funny hai….

Purvi grabs a pillow and hits him.

 **Night**

Rajat is busy kissing Purvi when he notices she is thinking something.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Purvi..kya soch rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** Rajat…ek baat poochoon..aap..aap naraaz toh nahi honge naa..sach me…koi nahi aayegi naa?

 **Rajat (turning on other side):** Good night Purvi..

Purvi realizes he is angry. She hugs him from behind.

 **Purvi:** I ..I am sorry Rajat…mujhse baat kijiye naa..please..sorry naa..Rajatt…shonuuuu..

He turns and raises his hand. Purvi closes her eyes, he smiles and pinches her cheek..

 **Rajat:** kitni baar kaha hai…yeh shonuu..monuu mujhe pasand nahi hai..buddhu..Purvi…main sirf tumse pyaar karta hoon…tum hi meri zindagi ho..tum hi meri madhuri dixit ho..

 **Purvi:** sach…she hugs him…aap hi mere Shahrukh khan ho..lekin Shahrukh toh aapse zyaada gore hai..she looks at him, unki mooche nahi hai…she touches his moustache..

 **Rajat:** Magar mere paas kuch hai jo Shahrukh ke paas nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** who kya?

 **Rajat (touching her lips with his lips):** meri apni madhuri dixit…jiske paas deepika padukone jaise dimples hai..Ae Purvi…smile naa….

Purvi blushes and smiles. Rajat cannot control himself and hugs her tight kissing her.

 **Purvi:** aapko sonaa nahi hai kya?

 **Rajat:** mmhmmm….subah tak aise hi pyaar karna hai tumhe…..jitna bhi waqt bitaooo..kam hai naa..

She smiles and they spend the whole night together talking, kissing, making love and spending every second with each other…

 **Next day morning,**

Purvi is checking all the luggage Rajat has packed.

 **Purvi:** Rajat aapne who grey jacket kyun nahi liya? Dehradun me toh kaafi thand hogi naa..

 **Rajat:** oh haan..grey jacket…who kahan rakhi hai maine?….waise apne Shimla/Manali waale honeymoon ke baad zaroorat hi nahi padi..He hugs Purvi and kisses her shoulder..

 **Purvi:** Bas..bas….raat bhar yehi sab karte rahe…ab jaldi karoo..yaad karo…kis suitcase me rakha hai…ek toh jab hum Delhi se Mumbai aaye 5 saal pehle..maine toh loft me rakhe saaman ko dekha tak nahi hai..

 **Rajat:** Arre haan…loft pe mera purana brown suitcase hai..usime hai..main nikalta hoon..

Rajat takes the suitcase out and takes his coat…

 **Purvi:** yeh jacket toh kitni maili hai..kitni dhool bhi hai…aap isse mat leke jaayiye..ek kaam kijiye…who piche saal aap Nepal se laaye the naa..main who jacket le aati hoon..

Rajat is all packed now. Purvi looks at the luggage with sadness.

 **Rajat:** haah…ho gayi packing..Purviiiiiiii..please naa….meri Deepika….smile please..

Purvi smiles, Rajat kisses her for a long time. He tries to break it but Purvi holds on.

 **Rajat:** aisa gazab mat karo..warna main abhi ke abhi trip cancel kar doonga aur phir ...hum tum…ek kamre me bandh ho..he sings..

 **Kuhu:** …..aur KUHUUUUU aa jaaye….Kuhu sings…

 **Rajat:** aa gayi meri partner!..aaja….dekh main tujhe ek bahut important kaam saunp raha hoon..mere aane tak meri biwi ka khayal rakhnaa..tumhari fees aaj subah hi piggy bank me jamaa kar di hai…

 **Kuhu:** partner..aap fikar mat karo…sab kuch set hai..roz subah main school jaate jaate Miss P ko uske office chodd doongi…aur sham ko aane ke baad…usse bahar le jaoongi ghoomane…dekhna aapke aane tak kitni moti ho gayi hogi….

 **Purvi:** Badmaash..tu mujhe office chodegi..ruk toh zaraa..

 **Rajat:** Arre….meri jhaansi ki raaniyon…apni ladaai mere jaane ke baad karna..pehle apne maharaj ko neeche taxi tak toh chodoo..

Rajat keeps the luggage in the taxi. He looks at Purvi who has a sad look, he kisses her forehead and hugs her…

 **Rajat:** bas..dekhna..yeh ek mahina..zooooom karke nikal jaayega…phir mera birthday…hum log khoob masti karenge...

 **Rajat (whispering in Purvi's ears):** iss baar mujhe kuch sexy aur khaas gift chahiye..kuch soch ke rakhna…okay..

Purvi blushes and says a Bye to him. He hugs Kuhu tightly.

 **Rajat:** Bye partner..I will miss you…I love you my jaan..

 **Kuhu:** Bye papa…jaldi aanaa…I will miss you too..aur aapke aane tak main Karate me green belt ho jaoongi..

 **Rajat:** Sure..mera bacha..Bye jaan..

He bids bye to the most precious gifts of his love. Purvi and Kuhu go back to their house.

 **Evening**

Purvi is changing clothes in the bedroom, when she sees a brown suitcase next to the bed. She calls the maid.

 **Purvi:** Laxmi…yeh suitcase yahan kisne rakha?

 **Laxmi:** who didi..main saaf kar rahi thi..yahan side me mili..toh rakh di…kahan rakhna hai..

 **Purvi:** isse maale pe rakhna hai..tum rehne do..main kar loongi baad me…waise bhi itne saalon se kis suitcase me kya hai..yeh dekha bhi nahi hai…tumhara kaam ho gaya…toh tum aaj jaoo..main do din ke liye Maa ke ghar jaa rahi hoon…Kuhu ko school me chutti hai..toh tum parso sham ko aana…

Purvi opens the suitcase, Kuhu comes to her bedroom.

 **Kuhu:** Mamma..yeh purana suitcase..isme kya hai?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…tum kuch bhi haath mat lagaoo..bahut dhool hai sab me..

Kuhu is already sitting inside the suitcase and taking out everything – an old cap, Rajat's certificates, his college pictures..

 **Kuhu:** Mamma…isme papa kahan hai?

Purvi takes the picture ..its a group of boys …she smiles trying to recognize Rajat..he doesn't have moustache and is very thin..

 **Purvi:** yeh duble se…yellow t-shirt..shayad yahi hai..

 **Kuhu (laughs):** he looks so funny…abhi mere papa kitne handsome hai naa..

Kuhu is wearing Rajat's old t-shirt, 2 medals and an old cricket cap and gloves..

 **Purvi:** yeh kya kar rahi ho….yeh sab bahut purane hai..aane do papa ko…unko yeh sab dikhakar phek doongi…utaaro isse..Kuhu…abhi abhi nahayi ho naa..Kuhu ruko..

Kuhu jumps out of the suitcase and runs. Purvi runs behind her to get the clothes off. She doesn't realise but a small black diary falls off the suitcase and goes near the bed.

Purvi manages to catch Kuhu, get all the stuff off her and hurriedly puts everything back in the suitcase and immediately keeps it back on the loft. She gives Kuhu a bath again and feeds her dinner and they both go to sleep.

Purvi's phone rings. She smiles, its Rajat..

 **Rajat:** hey meri madhuri…kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** mere shahrukh ke bina bore ho rahi hoon..aap kaise ho? Khaana khaa liya? Soye nahi abhi tak..

 **Rajat:** haaaah..kaise sooouuu..yahan koi hai jo mujhe aaj raat bhar jagaye rakhne waala hai..

 **Purvi:** mere alaaava kaun hai? Jo aapko jagaaye rakhegaa?

 **Rajat:** ohhh toh tum maanti ho..raat bhar tum mujhe satati ho..warna hamesha toh ilzaam mujhpar aata hai..aapne mujhe raat bhar sone nahi diyaa…

 **Purvi (blushing):** Rajatttt….koi sun lega..kya kar rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** sab so rahe hai train me..main darwaaze pe hoon..raat bhar Daya sir ke kharatte sunne padenge..kal tumhare pyaar ne sone nahi diyaa..aaj daya Sir ke kharaatte…mera toh do raton se jaagran hi chal raha hai.. pata nahi Shreya kaise sehti hai inko..Kuhu so gayi?

 **Purvi:** hmm..so gayi..acha main do din ke liye Maa ke ghar jaa rahi hoon…Kuhu ko chutti hai..

 **Rajat:** haan haan..pati ke jaate hi maa ki yaad toh aayegi..waise acha kiya..bahut din ho gaye tumhe bhi wahan jaake..acha main rakhta hoon..Maa papa ko mera Namaste kehna..main kal phone karta hoon..Bye..Love you my jaan..

 **Purvi:** bye…I love you too..

Purvi tries to sleep, but she cannot. She sees Kuhu is fast asleep so she thinks of watching TV. She gets up slowly in the darkness and walks to the door, when her feet hit something. She bends below and makes out it's a small book/diary. She takes it out, removes the dust and opens it. She realizes its Rajat's old diary, she is about to keep it back when she thinks it will be fun to read it..

She makes some hot coffee for her and takes it on the sofa. She opens the first page…. …..

 **So what is the new story that Purvi gets to read in the diary...Read in the next chapters...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rajat's old diary, page 1_**

 _Aaj maa papa ke bahut zidd karne pe main usse dekhne gaya…Purvi Sharma naam hai uska…ek nazar dekha…theekh hai…padhi likhi hai…chaar baaten bhi ki…usne bataya ki iske pehle uski ek sagai toot chuki thi…maine puchaa nahi wajah kya thi..main janna bhi nahi chahta hoon..main toh yeh shaadi hi nahi karna chahta hoon..lekin Maa Papa ko aur kitne din taal sakta hoon..isliye haan kar di.._

 _Pata nahi hamara rishta kabhi ban paayega ya nahi..pata nahi who mere saath reh paayegi yaa nahi..pata nahi main uske saath reh paoonga ya nahi..Maa keh rahi thi..shaadi ke baad sabko pyaar ho hi jaata hai…unhe kya pata main iss zindagi me who pyaar kar baitha hoon…main itna badnaseeb hoon..pyaar kiya bhi aur usse kho bhi diya..hamesha ke liye…mere dil me aaj bhi wohi hai…meri Sandhya.._

 _Mere life ke sabse haseen pal ussi ke saath hai..woh meri zindagi hai….aaj uski bahut yaad aa rahi hai..main usse bhoolna nahi chahta.. ..duniya ki koi bhi ladki mere dil me uski jagah nahi le sakti..main who jagah dena hi nahi chahta..magar kya karoon majbooran uski yaadon ko dafan karna hoga.._

 _Bas yeh kaam karne se pehle main ek baar phir se who saare lamhe jeena chahta hoon….unko hamesha ke liye shabdo me kaid karna chahta hoon..apni pyaar ki kahaani likhna chahta hoon…Meri aur Sandhya ki love story…._

 **Rajat in train**

Rajat is not feeling sleepy because of the loud snores of Daya and mainly because he misses Purvi terribly. He finds an empty seat in the train away from everyone and switches on the light and takes out his diary to write.

 ** _Rajat's new diary_**

 _Aaj main phir bichad gaya Purvi se….poore ek mahine ke liye..yeh koi sazaa se kam nahi hai mere liye….baar baar uska who udaas chehra mere saamne aa raha hai..mann karta hai abhi chalti train se kood jaao aur bhaagke usse apni baahon me leloo…_

 _9 saal ho gaye magar pata nahi kyun aadat hi nahi ho rahi hai aise jeene ki…yeh toh pehle din se pata tha ek CID officer ki zindagi me Desh, Kanoon, Samaaj hamesha parivaar se upar hai aur rahega..magar shayad Purvi ke liye mere mann me pyaar itna badh gaya hai ki usse ek pal bhi door rehna mushkil hai.._

 _Maine kabhi nahi socha tha..ki main kabhi kisi ladki se itna pyaar karoonga..Purvi tum ho hi aisi…tumme kuch toh baat hai jo mujhe pehle nahi dikhayi di..Shaadi ke baad pehle ke kuch mahine toh hamne theekh se ek doosre se baat bhi nahi ki..kitna bewkaoof tha main…kaash who time phir se aaye…is baar unn saare palon ko tumhare saath bitaana chahoonga main..Kaash…_

 _Tum nahi jaanti tum mere liye kya ho..main khud bhi nahi jaanta….tum mera pyaar ho, meri zindagi, mera guroor, meri sabse achi dost, mera nasha, meri deewangi…sab kuch..I love you Purvi…I really love you.._

 _Lagta hai aaj raat neend nahi aayegi…chalo issi bahaane who saare lamhe yaad kar leta hoon jo tumhare saath bitaaye…jo mere liye special hai..yeh hamari Love story hai Purvi..meri aur tumhari.._

 **Purvi's house..**

Purvi is shocked to read the first page. She cannot believe what she is reading. She is confused and heartbroken to know that Rajat never wanted to marry her in first place and just said yes because of his parents. She is pained to know she is not his love – it's someone else whom he cannot forget and maybe loves even today…

 **Kuhu (sleepy):** Mammaaa…aap kya kar rahi ho..chalo naaa…mujhe neend aa rahi hai..

Purvi snaps the diary shut and keeps it on the table. She goes with Kuhu and pats her again to sleep. Purvi goes back in time to that day when she was about to meet Rajat for the first time…

 **Flashback**

Purvi had just completed her studies and was working in a small organization as an intern. Her parents were very keen to get her married soon. They finally decide on a boy working in software industry. Her engagement is fixed, Purvi gets engaged and the boy leaves on an office assignment to USA. Within a month the boy's family break the engagement as they get a girl from a very wealthy family.

Purvi is heartbroken and she takes the rejection to her heart. Her parents decide to find another boy quickly to save their image in the society. Their family friend brings a proposal of a family from Delhi whose only son works in CID, Delhi. Everything is fixed, photos are exchanged and the boy's family flies in to Mumbai to see Purvi.

 **Girl seeing ceremony**

Purvi is just not interested to get ready. She is still upset about the rejection.

 **PurviM:** Beta jaldi kar..woh log 2 ghante me aate hi honge..

 **Purvi:** yeh karna zaroori hai kya? Pichli baar aise saaja ke kya mila aapko..sagai toot gayi naa

 **PurviM:** dekh iss baar aisa kuch nahi hoga…tere papa ne decide kiya hai…jaise hi ladka haan kahega hum jhat se sagai aur kuch hi dino me shaadi karva denge..

 **Purvi:** Kyun maa…aap papa se kaho naa..mujhe itni jaldi shaadi nahi karni hai..abhi meri umar hi kya hai..mere doston me bhi kisiki shaadi nahi huyi..phir meri kyun maa?

 **PurviM:** Purvi..main samajh sakti hoon….magar tum bhi hamari baat ko samjho beta…teri ek sagai toot gayi…hum jaante hai hamari koi galti nahi thi..meri beti ko thukrake log who kabhi khush nahi rahenge..magar hamara parivaar, yeh samaj toh ladki ko hi dosh dega naa…tere papa ne itne saalon me ek naam kamaya hai..unke baare me toh soch..dekho yeh ladka bahut acha hai..ek lauta hai..CID me naukri karta hai… haan kehde meri bachi…apne papa ke liye…

Purvi reluctantly gets ready. She is sitting inside the bedroom. After some time she can hear the boy's family has arrived. Her mother and aunt come inside and take Purvi to the kitchen. They give her a tray of snacks and tea/coffee and ask her to serve it to the guests outside.

Purvi walks slowly looking down with the tray and places it on the centre table. She picks up the cups of tea and serves it to first a man whom she guesses must be the boy's father, a lady who must be the boy's mother, their common family friend and finally to a young, moustached man who Purvi recognizes as the boy (Rajat) she may get married to. He takes the cup and mutters a quick thank you. They both don't glance at each other and Purvi joins her mother and aunt.

 **RajatM:** Beti..zaraa mere paas aake baitho. Purvi's mother prompts her to go and sit next to Rajat's mom.

 **RajatM:** tum toh photo se bhi zyaada sundar ho..naam kya bataya?

 **Purvi:** ji Purvi..

 **RajatM:** pyaara naam hai..kahan tak padhi ho?

 **Purvi:** maine BCom kiya hai…MCom first year kar rahi hoon online course se…meri abhi abhi naukri lagi hai..

 **RajatM:** Ghar ke kaam jaanti ho..khaana bana leti ho

 **PurviM:** jee..maine sab sikha diya hai usse.. Purvi gaana bhi acha gaati hai..Purvi glares at her mom.

 **RajatM:** mujhe toh yeh ladki bahut pasand hai…Rajat tum kya kehte ho? Kuch baat karni ho toh abhi kar lo..baadme ghar jaake complain mat karna…Kyun maine theekh kaha naa..

 **PurviF:** arre iski kya zaroorat hai..Purvi hamari baat kabhi nahi taalegi..

 **RajatF:** bhaisaab ab hamara zamaana kahan raha…aaj kal toh yeh log who kya..haan coffee shop, dating, chatting phir shaadi ke liye haan karte hai….bache do chaar baat kar lenge..aapas me thodi pasand naa pasand samajh lenge toh buraai nahi hai…Kyun Rajat.. Rajat doesn't reply just nods his head.

 **PurviF:** beta …Rajat ko balcony le jaoo…tab tak hum log thodi idhar udhar ki baate kar lenge..

Purvi reluctantly gets up from her seat. Rajat also has no choice now, he walks behind Purvi to their balcony. Its awkward for both of them because there is hardly any privacy. Kids are playing cricket below, an aunty from the opposite building is watching them and loud TV is blaring from the next door neighbor house.

They both remain quiet for two minutes. Rajat finally clears his throat.

 **Rajat:** tumhe kuch puchna hai? Ya batana hai?

 **Purvi:** who…main kuch kehna chahti hoon…meri..meri iske pehli ek sagai toot chuki hai..

 **Rajat:** jaanta hoon..tumhare papa ne aur Dinesh uncle ne pehle hi bataya..aur kuch puchna hai..

 **Purvi:** Nahi…aapko kuch aur puchna hai? Ya batana hai?

 **Rajat:** Nahi..

They both remain silent again. After some time Rajat and his parents take leave and promise to let them know their decision by evening. Dinesh uncle (common friend) calls Purvi's father in the evening and gives the good news that the boy has agreed to marry Purvi. Her parents are happy. Purvi is terrified. She is going to marry a complete stranger and will be living in a totally new city away from her parents. Everything is happening so fast…

 **Flashback over**

…..Her alarm for the morning rings. Purvi shuts it, wipes the sweat off her face and gets up to look at the rising sun outside.

 **Finally the secret is out..Rajat loved someone else but married Purvi under parental pressure...How will Purvi cope up with this?**

 **Read on..my views are high, but reviews are low? please do something..let me know what you guys like..what you don't...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mumbai, Purvi's mother's house**

Purvi reaches her parents house with Kuhu for two days. Her parents are happy to see them both.

 **PurviM:** kitne din ho gaye...ek hi shaher me rehti ho..phir bhi milna mushkil ho jaata hai..Kaisi ho beta? Meri Kuhu kaisi hai? School kaisa chal raha hai?

 **Kuhu:** Naani..main to mast hoon..mera school bhi acha chal raha hai..Mamma thodi sad hai magar

 **PurviM (worried):** sab theekh toh hai naa….Rajat toh theekh hai na..tu khush toh hai naa?

 **Purvi:** maaa..abhi abhi toh aayi hoon..saans toh lene do..sab theekh hai..she says with a sad face..

 **PurviF:** Arre..samjha karo..Rajat ek mahine ke liye ghar pe nahi hai..meri beti miss kar rahi hai..kyun Kuhu..sahi kaha naa maine..

 **Kuhu:** Haan Naanu…yehi problem hai..Miss P mere partner ko miss kar rahi hai…

 **PurviM:** chalo phir theekh hai…main bahut khush hoon..dekha maine kaha tha naa..sab theekh ho jayegaa…yuhi shaadi ke pehle ro ro ke haal behaal kar liya tha…shaadi nahi karooongi ki zidd lagake..

 **Kuhu:** acha naani..mamma royi thi shaadi ke pehle..

 **PurviM:** sab ladkiyan roti hai shaadi se pehle…tu bhi royegi…mamaa papa ka ghar nahi chod ke jaana bolke..shaadi ke baad..dekho toh aaj kitne din baad aayi hai..woh bhi sirf isliye ki iska pati ghar pe nahi hai..tab hamari yaad aayi isko..Kuhu..tu bhi bahut buri hai..kitne din ho gaye..phone pe bhi baat nahi karti hai..

 **Kuhu:** Naani…mere exams the naa..aur aap bhi toh phone karke puch sakti thi naa..Kuhu kaisi hai? Padhai kar rahi hai?…abhi bhi dekho mujhe aake 20 min ho gaye..mere liye nashta bhi nahi lagaya..katti Naani…

 **PurviF:** Yeh baat toh sahi kahi meri Kuhu ne..bachi ko nashta kyun nahi diya? Tu aaja Naanu ke paas..nashta karke chalegi mandir mere saath?

Kuhu is spending good time with her grandparents. Purvi still looks sad.

 **Night time**

Rajat calls Purvi to inform her that he has reached Dehradun and the next day onwards his training will start.

 **Rajat:** bahut thand hai yahan….acha hua who Nepal waala jacket diya tumne..waise jacket se zyaada agar tum saath me hoti toh kuch aur baat banti…yaad hai Simla –Manali? thandi raat me ek hi blanket ke neeche..main aur tum…yaar…I miss you so much Purvi…Purvi….Purvi..heloooo

 **Purvi:** hmm..main sunn rahi hoon..

 **Rajat:** kya hua..tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai? Aisi bujhi bujhi kyun lag rahi hoo? Mujhe miss kar rahi ho?

 **Purvi (controlling tears):** hmm..

 **Rajat:** I miss you too meri madhuri…tum jaldi khaana kha lo aur so jaoo… meri partner se baat karaao..

 **Kuhu:** hello partner..kaise ho aap? Aapne khaana kha liya?

 **Rajat:** hey mera bacha….kaisi ho? Nana naani ke ghar pe raaj kar rahi ho..

 **Kuhu:** haan..aaj naani ne kachori banayi mere liye aur shaam ko park bhi leke gaye..

 **Rajat:** waah! aish hai tumhari..acha kuhu..mamma theekh toh hai naa…bahut sad lag rahi hai…maine tumhe kaam saunpa hai naa..meri wife ka khayal rakhna please…

 **Kuhu:** don't worry partner..ek do din me aadat ho jayegi…hamesha yehi toh karti hai..2 din ki bhookh hadtaal..teesre din se back to normal..dekhna aapke aane ke pehle khaa khaa ke moti ho jayegi..

Kuhu sleeps with her grandparents at night. Purvi waits for everyone to sleep and then goes to the drawing room and switches on the table lamp and takes out Rajat's diary.

 ** _Rajat's old diary_**

 ** _Final year engineering college, 1_** ** _st_** **** ** _day_**

 _Aaj final year ka pehla din hai..4 saal ho jayenge hostel life jee kar. Kitne saare dost banaye maine..kitni masti ki..padhai..padhai bhi kar li…aaj toh ek alag feeling thi college ke gate ke andar jaate year student..aaj se sab juniors hame 'Sir' karke bulayenge..Canteen me ek alag rutba hoga…sabse badi baat..aaj toh jamke ragging karne ka mauka milega…_

 _Mera poora group tayyar tha…canteen me…freshers ki ragging karne..ek ek karke bakre aate gaye..hum log unko halaal karte gaye..phir achanak….mausam badal gaya…_

 _First year engineering college ke batch me 4 ladkiyan bhi aayi…waise hi engineering college me ladkiyon ki kami rehti hai…ussme ek saath 4 ladkiyan…bas saare ladke pahunch gaye canteen me..woh chaaro ladkiyaan canteen ke beecho beech khadi rahi..nazre jhukaaye.._

 _Satish ne ek ek ka naam puchaa..mujhe baaki teeno ka naam toh yaad nahi..bas tabse ek hi naam sunaai diya.._

 **Satish:** aur aapka naam kya hai..madameji..

 **Girl (scared):** sa..sa..Sandhya Agarwal..

 **Satish:** sa..sa..sandhya ji..kitne saal ki hai aap?

 **Sandhya:** ji…18 saal ki..

 **Satish:** First year engineering ..aur 18 saal…kyun 12th std do baar kiya tha…toh enginnering toh 8 saal lagaogi..everyone laughs..

 **Sandhya (shivering):** pehli baar 12th std me chi..chicken pox ho gaya exams ke time pe…

 **Satish:** acha bahana hai..toh sandhya devi…hamare poore canteen ko ek gaana sunayiye..

 **Sandhya:** who..mujhe..gaana nahi aata…

 **Satish:** toh theekh hai..dance kar lena…kiske saath karogi..uhh..hmmm..Rajat…yaha aao yaar..

Rajat gets up from his seat and goes to Sandhya..

 **Rajat:** Hi…I am Rajat..Rajat Kumar..

 **Sandhya (whispering, scared):** Please…mujhe yeh sab nahi karna..mere bhaiyya ko pata chala..mera kal se college aana bandh kar denge..please..

 **Rajat:** Theekh hai..ghabrao mat..main kuch karta hoon…

Rajat pretends to hold her hand for dance and suddenly yells….

 **Rajat:** bhaago…principal…

Everyone just scrambles from that place. Rajat holds Sandhya's hands and runs out of the canteen. They run till the library. They both are gasping for breath.

 **Sandhya:** Gaye kya…Principal sir?

 **Rajat:** Principal sir aaye hi kaha the..yeh sab toh maine natak kiya tha..

Sandhya smiles shyly and says a soft thank you. She leaves his hand and goes away.

 _Pehli baar ek ladki ko dekhke dekhte hi rehne ka mann kiya…usne mera haath pakda toh aisa laga ki zindagi bhar uska saath na chodooo..mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai…peela salwaar, halke peele rang ka dupataa jisme ghungroo lage the..uski badi badi aankhen, kaapte honth…bas aisa laga jaise ladki nahi..ek tasveer hai saamne..iss dosti ko aage badhana hoga mujhe.._

 **PurviM:** Purvi..itni raat gaye kya padh rahi hai…

 **Purvi (shutting the diary):** Kuch nahi..woh ek kitaab hai…mujhe bahut din se padhni thi..

 **PurviM:** Purviii..Rajat ke saath sab theekh hai na…who tumhara khayal rakhta hai naa..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan maa…aise kyun puch rahi ho? Who mera bahut khayal rakhte hai…

 **PurviM (kissing her forehead):** chal so jaa..aaram kar le..

 ** _Rajat's new diary_**

 _Har shaadi shuda jode ki zindagi ki shuruaat shaadi ki pehli raat se hoti hai…Tumhare saath shaadi ke liye haan kehne ke baad pata hi nahi chala itni jaldi hamari shaadi bhi ho gayi..naa maine kabhi koshish ki tumhare baare me jaanne ki aur na kabhi tumne mujhse kuch poocha.._

 _Bahut himmat karke main shaadi ki raat tumhare paas aaya tha..Mujhe yaad hai kaise uss saje huye bed pe tum ekdum sehmi sehmi si, darri huyi si baithi thi..mera iraada toh sirf tumse dosti karne ka tha…magar tum toh mujhe dekhte hi rone lag gayi..tumhare aankhon me who bade bade aansoo..tumhara udaas chehra dekhke main toh darr gaya..aur maine bina zyaada baat kiye tumhe sone ko kaha…..shaadi ki pehli raat hum ek doosre ko peeth dikhakar so gaye…_

 _…_ _..aur aaj dekho…ek doosre ko chuye bina, pyaar kiye bina, baaten kiye bina..neend hi nahi aati..yeh sab kaise ho gaya Purvi..aisa kya jadoo ho gaya hamare beech….jo bhi hai..yeh jadoo kabhi khatam na ho..hamara pyaar kabhi kam na ho.._

 **Purvi flashback**

Purvi's parents arrange for a quick engagement and wedding. Everybody is so busy with the arrangements that nobody pays attention to Purvi who is always looking sad and scared. Purvi has to leave her job on a short notice and everyday its wedding shopping, trying new things, deciding menu etc. She feels overwhelmed. Soon her relatives start coming.

 **Purvi's chachi:** Bhabhi shaadi ki pehli raat ke liye koi dress pasand ki yaa shaadi ke jode me hi Purvi ki pehli raat hogi…

 **PurviM:** aree nahi…aaj kal toh ladkiyan har rasam ke liye naye kapde mangaati hai..maine Purvi ke liye ek laal ghagra choli select ki hai..Purvi zaraa pehen ke bata..

Purvi wears that dress and comes out. Her cousins and aunts start teasing her.

 **Cousin:** didi….jiju toh aapko iss dress me dekhke ekdum ghayal ho jayenge…

 **Married cousin:** Haan dekhna..kaise toot padenge tumpe..mere pati ne toh meri haalat hi kharab kar di thi..

 **Bua:** chup kar besharam..bachi ko darra mat..

 **Married cousin:** Bua aap toh rehne hi do….aapka aur Fufaa ka romance hum sab ne dekha hai..she teases her..

 **Chachi:** haan bhai..sabhi ke saath yehi hota hai..Purvi beta…shaadi ki pehli raat special hoti hai..Rajat tumhare paas aana chahe toh usse rokna mat…pehli raat hi apna jadoo chalake usko zindagi bhar ke liye apne pallu se baandhke rakhna…everyone laughs..

Purvi gets scared every minute thinking about spending the whole life with Rajat. She has no idea whats his nature – is he strict, is he jovial..will he be patient with her. She sits down and starts to cry.

 **Bua:** arre..ro kyun rahi ho..dekha tum logon ne usse dara diyaa..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Maa…mujhe yeh shaadi nahi karni hai..please maa..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..

 **Chachi:** tum sab ladkiyan bahar jaoo…jaoo yaha se..

All her young cousins leave. Its only a sobbing Purvi, her mom and aunts.

 **PurviM:** beta aisa nahi kehte…shaadi ke liye sirf kuch din bache hai…..dekh sab ladkiyon ko darr lagta hai…baadme sab theekh ho jayegaa..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Magar..main…Rajat ko jaanti bhi nahi…mujhe nahi pata woh kaise hai..agar unhe main pasand nahi aayi toh..agar unhone mere saath rishta todd diya toh?

 **Bua (laughing):** Arre Purvi..tujhe pata hai tere fufaa ji ko maine pehli baar kahan dekha tha? Shaadi ke mandap me….aur unhone mera chehra shaadi ki raat ko hi dekha tha…kya unhone mujhe chod diya..nahi naa? Tum ne toh phir bhi Rajat ko dekha hai..usse baat bhi ki hai….aise ro roke apni tabiyat mat bigaad..bhabhi aap iski nazar utaar denaa..sab theekh ho jayega..chal..ronaa bandh kar..

Purvi is still very scared and remembers she didn't enjoy any of her wedding ceremonies and doesn't even remember if she ate during the wedding….

 **Wedding night**

Purvi is taken into a decorated room. She has Rajat's cousins for company. They all give her wedding night advice increasing her nervousness..

 **Rajat cousin:** Bhabhi aapko pata hai..Bhaiyaa bahut strict hai..gussa toh unke naak me rehta hai…agar unke marzi se kuch nahi hua toh cheezon ko todte hai..unke ek nazar se saare criminals darr jaate hai..woh chillate hain toh poora ghar hil jaata hai..

Purvi looks extremely scared.

 **Rajat cousin2:** chup karr..Bhabhi aap iski baat mat suniye..Rajat bhaiyya sirf apni duty ko leke strict hai…who bahut ache hai…thode mazaakiya bhi hai…

 **Rajatcousin:** Waise…aap toh bahut sundar lag rahi hai…lagta hai aaj toh Bhaiyya mazaak ke mood me nahi..ekdum romantic mood me aayenge…. bhaiyaa ki haatoh ki pakad bahut mazboot hai..itne saare criminals ko jo pakda hai…kahin aapki kalaai na marod de…heheheheheh..

 **Rajatmom:** arre..tum sab ladkiyan yahan kya kar rahi ho..chalo jaao…main Rajat ko bhejti hoon..theekh hai..

All the girls leave giggling and wish Purvi all the best for her first night with Rajat. She is left all alone in the room. She hears the door open and sees Rajat step in. He hesitates but then clears his throat, locks the door and walks towards the bed. Purvi pulls her knees together and is breathing hard in fear. There are tears already in her eyes, ready to spill.

Rajat lifts her veil and Purvi feels him watching her face.

 **Rajat:** Purvi….

Purvi hears his voice and the tears spill out and she starts sobbing softly.

 **Rajat (worried):** Kya ..kya hua…maine..kuch nahi kiya…tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Purvi just nods her head and continues sobbing in fear. Rajat gets scared seeing her cry.

 **Rajat:** ahh…tum..ghabrao mat…so jaaoo…bahut thak gayi hogi…good night….

He quickly goes to the bathroom, changes and sleeps on one side of the bed turning his face away from her. Purvi calms down, gets up from the bed, changes her clothes and sleeps on the other side of the bed.

 **Flashback over**

 _ **Every arranged marriage couple faces starting troubles, awkwardness and great fear in their marriage. With time, they begin to now each other, trust and love...just like any couple in love...**_

 _ **Keep on reading to know two love stories - Rajat and Sandhya & Rajat and Purvi...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi and Kuhu go back to their house after her 2 days holidays. Purvi is busy cooking dinner, Kuhu is arranging her books for next day's school. She goes to her parents bedroom to get her pencil box, she drops it on the floor. While searching for an eraser under the bed, she comes across a picture. Its probably from Rajat's college days and she concurs that it must have slipped out from the old suitcase. She runs to the kitchen.

 **Kuhu:** Mamma..dekho mujhe kya milaa..Papa ki ek aur funny photo…aap isse bhi suitcase me rakh dijiye…

Purvi picks the picture from Kuhu's hands and is shocked to see it. It's a group picture but there are 2 girls also in the picture. One girl is standing close to Rajat. She keeps it on the table and asks Kuhu to change into night clothes.

Rajat calls her again at night.

 **Rajat:** aaj toh bahut thak gaya hoon..bahut tough training hai…tum log ghar kab pahunche…

 **Purvi:** sham ko pahunche…

 **Rajat:** tumhare Maa Papa kaise hai?

 **Purvi:** hmm..theekh hai..agle hafte chachaji ke pote ka mundan hai..toh who log Nashik jaa rahe hai..

 **Rajat:** hmm..tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai? Sar me dard hai kya?

 **Purvi (surprised):** aapko kaise pata?

 **Rajat:** Aapki awaaz ka jadoo hai…arre nahi..maine guess kiya..please apna khayal rakhna..davaai le lena..waise ek aur baat puchni thi tumse..

 **Purvi:** hmm

 **Rajat:** maine yahan aane se pehle tumhare kaano me kuch kaha tha…yaad hai..mera bday…sexy..khaas..gift..

 **Purvi (blushing):** Hmm..

 **Rajat:** yeh kya hmm hmm laga rakha hai..toh tayyari kaise chal rahi hai..mere gift ki?

 **Purvi:** Rajjattttt…good night

 **Rajat:** soch lo…agar mujhe mera gift nahi mila…toh tumhe bhi return gift nahi doonga…Miss you my jaan..

 **Purvi:** I miss you too..jaldi aana..

 **Kuhu(snatches the phone):** yeh kya miss you… miss you….mujhe toh bhool gaye na partner..

 **Rajat:** aise kaise bhool sakta hoon meri Kuhu ko…kal se phir se school..

 **Kuhu:** haan..wohi sab..school, teacher, homework, padhai..waise partner aapke college me bhi yeh sab tha?

 **Rajat:** haan..kyun?

 **Kuhu:** pata hai..aapke purane brown suitcase se aapke kuch photos mile…aap kitne duble the…khaana nahi khaate the kya?

 **Rajat:** tumhari mamma nahi thi naa..mera khayal rakhne..isliye itna dubla tha…aur kya kya mila..

 **Kuhu (asking Purvi):** papa puch rahe hai..aur kya mila suitcase se..Papa..woh aapke gloves, red tshirt..aur kya mamma…

 **Purvi (snatching phone):** jaoo bahut ho gaya..brush karo main aati hoon..haan Rajat..kuch nahi aapke bas college ke time ke kuch medals, certificates wagereh…maine sab kuch waapas rakh diya..

 **Rajat:** acha theekh hai..chalo…bye for now..miss you..I love you..

 **Purvi:** Rajat..ek baat karni thi..

 **Rajat:** hmm..kya?

 **Purvi (hesitating):** …hmm..rehne dijiye…kuch nahi…take care..I..I love you..

 ** _Rajat new diary_**

 _Shaadi ke raat ke baad toh mujhme dosti karne ki bhi himmat nahi rahi..kuch hafte toh aise hi beet gaye..hum dono do ajnabiyon ki tarah uss kamre me rehte the….issi beech mujhe 1 mahine ke liye ek mission pe jaana pada..aaj bhi mujhe yaad hai pehli baar tumhe thoda andazaa hua ki CID officer ka kaam kaisa hota hai…._

 ** _Rajat describes the incident:_**

Purvi is helping her mother in law in the kitchen.

 **Rajat (from bedroom):** Maa..meri blue shirt kahan hai?..mere socks? Jaldi..mujhe pack karna hai..

Rajat's mother asks Purvi to come with her in the bedroom.

 **RajatM:** Kya hai?..kyun chilla raha hai?…ab toh teri shaadi ho gayi hai…yeh rahi teri patni..abhi se tujhe jo chahiye isse puch..mujhe chodd de..Purvi dekh toh isse kya chahiye..His mom leaves.

 **Purvi:** Ji..aapko..aapko kya chahiye?

 **Rajat:** ahh..woh..mujhe ek mahine ke liye jaana hai…toh woh kapde…tum wardrobe me se nikal dogi..main zara mere ek do files leke aata hoon..

Purvi starts getting clothes out from his wardrobe. She puts them in the suitacase. She feels its small and there are still more clothes and stuff to be packed, she looks around and sees that there is a bigger suitcase on top of the wardrobe. She tries to get it down but cannot reach. She brings a stool and stands on her toes. She pulls the suitacase, but she doesn't realise its heavy and hence while pulling it she looses her balance and falls down.

She screams and suddenly feels a pair of hands holding her. She opens her eyes and sees herself staring into dark brown eyes of Rajat who is looking at her in a confused manner. She is holding his shirt tight in fear.

 **RajatMom (running from kitchen):** Kya hua Purvi?…she sees Rajat holding Purvi in his arms and looks at them with a shy smile…

 **RajatMom:** ohh..sorry..main…main kitchen me hoon..she leaves..

Rajat and Purvi are embarrassed and Rajat makes her stand. Purvi straightens her clothes and can feel her cheeks are blushing red. It's the first time he has touched her.

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Tum..tum theekh ho? Yeh upar kya kar rahi thi..

 **Purvi:** haan…. Main theekh hoon..thank you…who main..badi waali suitcase nikaal rahi thi..aapke kapde rakhne

Rajat sees the clothes she has laid on the bed. He starts laughing. Purvi is confused.

 **Rajat:** itne saare kapde..main koi shaadi ya vacation pe nahi jaa raha hoon..main mission pe jaa raha hoon..mujhe bas 2-4 jodi kapde chahiye..jitna kam samaan utna asaan hoga mere liye..bhaagne me..

 **Purvi:** Bhaagne me? Aap kahan bhaag rahe ho?

 **Rajat (laughing):** Tum bahut funny ho…jab hum mission pe hote hai…hume kisi bhi waqt koi bhi jagah se doosri jagah jaana hota hai..isliye hum bahut kam samaan leke jaate hai..

 **Purvi:** Ohh..mujhe nahi pata tha..

 **Rajat:** acha who wardrobe ke locker me meri service revolver hai..zaraa nikaal ke dena..

 **Purvi (scared):** Ba…bandook…

 **Rajat (smiling):** darro mat..woh khaali hai…bhari huyi bandook meri holster me hai…main khud le leta hoon..

He removes the revolver and keeps it in the suitcase. He looks at Purvi who still looks scared.

 **Rajat:** inn sab cheezon ki ab aadat dal lo…tum ek CID officer ki wife ho.. mujhe kapde badalne hai…ek cup coffee milegi?

He is ready to leave. He takes blessings of his parents and then just looks at Purvi and says a short Bye. Purvi stands there confused, sad. She waves to him..

 _Uss din tumhe yun akela, udaas chodke jaate waqt pata nahi ek ajeeb se feeling thi mann me..naa tum meri dost thi, na maine tumhe apni patni maana tha..par kuch toh tha…hamare beech..ek naye rishte ki shuruaat ho chuki thi….shayad ek naya pyaar.._

 **Purvi house, Mumbai**

Purvi is in two minds. She knows Rajat loves her and maybe this was his past. She decides not to read the diary further. But she is also intrigued to learn more about it..she wants to know what happened with both of them..

With shaking hands, she opens the diary again..

 ** _Rajat's old diary:_**

 _Pata nahi kya jadoo chal gaya..mujhe college jaane me ek alag mazaa aane laga tha….Sandhya se dosti badhane ke liye maine kuch juniors se dosti kar li…unn sabka guru ban gaya..library, notes, lectures sab me help karne laga..sirf iss mauke ki talash me ki kisi bahane Sandhya bhi yeh group join karle..Aur who ho gaya! Ek din usse kuch doubts clear karne uske friends mere paas le aaye.._

 _Maine mauka paate hi usse library me alag ek table pe le gaya…doubts clear karte karte usse baaten karne laga.._

 **Sandhya:** Rajat..aap toh bahut acha sikhate hai..

 **Rajat:** Thanks…main apne purane school me topper tha…tum kiss school se ho?

 **Sandhya:** main St Theresa convent school se hoon….Girls school..

 **Rajat:** Oh girls school…

 **Sandhya:** Haan mere papa thode strict hai..bhaiyya bhi..

 **Rajat:** acha kya karte hai tumhare papa?

 **Sandhya:** mere papa bahut bade businessman hai..Mr Rajveer Agarwal…naam suna hoga..

 **Rajat:** mujhe iss shaher me aake sirf 4 saal huye hai..shayad suna hai…acha yeh sab chodo..tumhare shauq kya hai? Free time me kya karti ho?

 **Sandhya:** Mujhe gaane sunna acha lagta hai..romantic songs..aap kya karte hai?

 **Rajat:** Mujhe gaane sunanaa pasand hai….romantic songs..sunogi? bas 2 min apna guitar laata hoon..

 **Sandhya:** abhi nahi…abhi mujhe ghar jaana hai..phir kabhi..pakka..

 **Rajat:** Promise..he extends his hand..

 **Sandhya:** Promise..she smiles and shakes his hand…

 _Phir kya thaa..apna guitar har waqt saath lekar chalne laga..naa jaane kab who pal aaye…who mere saamne ho aur main usse gaane sunaoo…_

 _…_ _.college festival pe usse finally mera gaana sunne mila…uss din maano main gaa nahi raha thaa..apne dil ki baat rakh raha tha….uss chillati huyi bheed me mujhe sirf uska chehra nazar aa raha tha…who mujhe dekhe jaa rahi thi aur main usse..uski who hasi, mere bolo se mel khaati uske bol, halke se naachna, phir sharmaakar bas khade ho jaana…_

 _Ab toh mere dost bhi mujhe uske naam se chidhaane lage the..woh jab bhi mere paas se guzarti, sharmaakar apni nazre jhukaa leti…shayad who bhi mujhe pasand karne lagi thi.._

 _Din nikalte gaye, meri bechaini badhti gayi….Valentine day aa raha tha..saal ka who din jab har aashiq apni dil ki baat khul kar bol sakta hai….iss ummeed me ki who ladki bhi haan karde..main raat bhar so nahi paaya..boloo..nahi boloo…is kashmakash me subah ho gayi…_

 _Kya who aayegi…kya main usse bol paoonga…uska jawaab kya hoga?_

Purvi cannot read further. She shuts the diary and slowly takes the picture. She looks at it and tries to figure out if the girl standing next to Rajat is Sandhya. The girl is simple, wearing a blue salwar kmeez, has big eyes and a beautiful smile, she has a rose in her hands. Next to her is Rajat wearing a formal shirt and pant and he has the same charming smile. The smile which still caused butterflies in Purvi's stomach.

She looks at the wall with many of their pictures. Each picture shows the journey of their love starting as an awkward married couple – when there is slight distance between them in wedding pictures. A couple of pictures taken during their honeymoon – they both are very young and have better understanding after some months of togetherness yet a slight degree of formality is present. Pictures of the three of them as family – Kuhu in centre – they look genuinely happy and Kuhu gels them together. And some pictures in the recent years – Purvi and Rajat look absolutely comfortable with each other– Purvi sitting on Rajat's lap and he is kissing her cheek while she is hugging him.

She walks over to that picture – her favorite of the lot. She remembers the incident. They had all gone to the beach with other officers and families. After having lot of fun in the water, they all were clicking pictures with kids, the group when Tarika pointed out some youngsters taking selfies.

 **Tarika:** who dekho yaar…puppy love me photos khechwaane ka mazaa ki kuch aur hai…

 **Abhijit:** haan..duniya ki fikar nahi..ek doosre ke bahon me baahe daalke maze se photo lo…Tarika chalo na..hum bhi aisi photo lete hai..

 **Shreya:** haan good idea…Daya..yaad hai pehle kitni saari selfies lete the hamari..abhi har photo me ya toh single yaa phir Adarsh (Daya son) ke saath..hum titanic pose me lete hai..

Rajat clicks their pictures. They all smile and have a good time.

 **Rajat:** hello..sir..hum bhi hai line me..hamari photo kaun kheechega?

 **Tarika:** arre waah..aakhir tum dono me himmat aa hi gayi…

 **Rajat:** himmat toh bahut pehle se hai Tarika..bas time nahi mila…duniya ke saamne pyaar jataane kaa..he laughs. Purvi hits him..

 **Rajat:** Chalo na Purvi…ek sexy photo khichate hai…Purvi's eyes widen at the mention of the word 'sexy'..She nods her head vigorously as No..

 **Abhijit:** rehne de..usse comfortable nahi lag raha hai…arranged marriage me yehi problem hai…kyun sahi kaha naa Purvi…he winks at Rajat..

 **Rajat (taking the hint from Abhijit):** haan sir..sahi kaha…acha theekh hai..wedding reception type photo hi khichte hai okay…chalo uss rock pe baithte hai..

She agrees and they go to the rock. Purvi looks at Rajat while walking till the rock. He looks a bit disappointed. She is sad too, she wants to click pictures just like Tarika and Shreya, but she is shy. They both sit next to each other just like any normal pic. Abhijit gets ready to click, when suddenly Purvi gets up from her place and sits on Rajat's lap and wraps her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Rajat is surprised and happy.

 **Abhijit:** yeh huyi naa baat…Ready…1…..2….

Before he can say 3, Rajat quickly kisses Purvi's cheek and Abhiijit captures the moment forever…..

Everyone whistles and claps for both of them. Purvi looks down in shyness..

 **Rajat:** arre main tumhe surprise karne waala tha…Sir ke 3 kehne ke pehle tumhe kass ke pakadke gaalon pe kiss dene waala tha…tumne toh mujhe hi chaukaa diya…

 **Tarika:** pehli baar kisine tujhe aisa tagda surprise diya hai….Purvi not bad…Rajat toh naughty hai yeh pata thaa…tum bhi…

 **Rajat:** arre aap logon ko kya maloom meri kya haalat hoti hai har raat…..Purvi clamps his mouth while everyone laughs and enjoys seeing their love…

…Purvi now wipes her tears, keeps the picture back in the diary and goes to sleep….

 **A bit long chapter...I enjoyed writing this...thank you all for the review comments...Keep reading !**


	7. Chapter 7

Rajat has called his parents in Delhi. He is talking to them after a long time.

 **Rajat:** Maa…kaisi ho? Papa kaise hai?

 **RajatM:** hum dono theekh hai..tu bata training kaisi chal rahi hai..Thand bahut hai naa..yahan bhi hai..acha hua Purvi ne tumhe jacket de di..

 **Rajat (surprised):** CID officer main hoon..magar duniya ki khabar tumhe hai…waah..

 **RajatM:** tu chupp kar..bada aaya CID officer..kitne din ke baad Maa ki yaad aayi tujhe..tujhse achi toh Purvi hai..har do din me ek baar phone karti hai hamara haal chaal puchne…2 baaten karne..dekh main pehli hi bata rahi hoon..iss baar Kuhu ki summer vacation pe unn dono ko mere paas bhej de..kitne din ho gaye meri bachiyon ko dekhke….jab bhi gajar ka halwa banati hoon Purvi ki yaad aati hai…

 **Rajat (complaining):** yeh acha hai…tumhare liye sirf Purvi aur Kuhu sab kuch hai…aur main…mujhe ghar me entry nahi hai kya? Tum bhool rahi ho..main tumhara beta hoon…

 **RajatM:** Mujhse zyaada utaavle toh tere Papa hai apni pyaari bahu ko dekhne….tu bas aa..tere kaan khichoongi main.. sach kitna ghul mil gayi yeh bachi…mann jeet liya hamara zindagi bhar ke liye..

 ** _Rajat new diary_**

 _Shaadi ke waqt har pati ko ek aur tension hoti hai…kya uski patni uske parivaar me adjust ho payegi ? Kya who uske Maa-Pita ko utna hi pyaar aur sammaan de payegi? Kya pati kahin uski Maa ur Patni ke beech phas ke reh jayega? Mujhe tumhare swabhaav ka koi andazaa nahi tha…who kehte hai insaan ka sahi nature uske saath rehkar hi pata chalta hai…_

 _Main jab uss ek mahine ki mission se lauta toh hamari shaadi ko 3 mahine ho chuke the..naa hamne kabhi zyaada baaten ki thi naa saath me waqt guzaara tha…magar mere ghar waapas aate hi..ghar ka mahaul kuch badla badla thaa.._

 _Maa har do minute me tumhara naam le rahi thi…Papa tumhe beti-beti kehke laad de rahe the aur tumhare chehre pe muskurahat thi….aisa laga maano tum inki beti ho aur main ghar jamaai !_

 _Yeh 1 mahine ki doori ne mujhe tumhare thoda kareeb aane pe majboor kiya. Aur shayad tumne bhi mujhe miss kiya tha…hum dono me thodi thodi baaten shuru ho gayi..hasi-mazaak, ek dosti..aur phir hamari pehli ladaai.._

 ** _Rajat:_** Purviiiii….Purviiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

 **Purvi:** Ji..aayi…

 **Rajat:** Maine yeh table pe meri ek casefile rakhi thi…ab nahi hai…tumne kahan rakhi?

 **Purvi:** case file? Maine nahi dekhi..

 **Rajat (angry, yelling):** tum meri cheezon ko kyun haath lagati ho? Aaj subah wardrobe me 20 min apna rumaal dhoondh raha tha…phir dekha toh tumne uski jagah badal di thi…maine aaj shampoo ki badle apne baalon pe tumhari koi doosri cheez..kya kehte hai…conditioner laga liya..mujhe meri cheeze apni jagah pe hi chahiye..ab batao kahan rakhi meri file..bahut important hai who..

 **Purvi (scared):** woh…who…file…maine…nahi..

 **RajatM:** Kya hua Rajat? itna kyun chilla rahe ho?

 **Rajat (still angry):** Maa..aap isse kehdo meri cheezon ko haath na lagaye..mere poore kamre ko ulat pulat kar diya hai…yeh dressing table pe itni saari cheezen…lipstick, powder pata nahi kya kya…bedside table pe chudiyaan…bathroom me jaaoo toh hamesha phoolon ki khushbhu…iss sab ki aadat nahi hai mujhe..aur aaj toh meri bahut important file pata nahi kahan rakh di…isko keh do Maa..main meri duty ko leke bahut strict hoon….ab mera mooh kya dekh rahi ho…meri file dhoondh ke do jaldi..

Purvi gets very scared at this behavior and starts sobbing.

 **RajatM:** Rulaa diya na uss bechaari ko…kitna chillate ho tum? Who bachi hai…tum pehle jaao iss kamre se bahar..

Rajat leaves out in anger and soon goes to the bureau. Later in the afternoon..

 **RajatM:** Kya hua…kyun phone kiya..tumhari file mil gayi?

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** haan..woh actually…mujhe yaad nahi tha…file office me hi thi..Sorry Maa…

 **RajatM:** Sorry mujhe nahi..Purvi se bolo..bechari kitna darr gayi…who abhi choti hai Rajat…usse bahut laad pyaar se paala hai…who tumhari patni hai..tumhare kamre me uska bhi haq hai….ab toh tumhe inn sab cheezon ki aadat daalni hogi…tum dono ko zindagi bhar saath rehna hai….main usse bulati ho..tum baat kar lo…Purviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…tumhare liye phone hai..

 **Purvi (sad, small voice):** Hello…

 **Rajat:** tum theekh ho?

 **Purvi (scared):** maine..woh file….mujhe nahi pata…sorry..main ab se aisa nahi karoongi..

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** nahi..tumhari galti nahi thi..woh file toh mere office me hi thi..I…I..I am sorry Purvi..mujhe aise chillana nahi chahiye tha..

 **Purvi:** Its okay..aapne khaana khaaya?

 **Rajat (smiles):** haan..khaa liya..ahh Purvi…aaj…aaj shaam ko tum tayyar rehna…Maa..Maa se keh dena hum dono bahar khaana khayenge aaj.. Bye..

Purvi keeps the phone down and smiles slowly. She is excited to go out with Rajat for the first time.

 _Pehli baar ladaai ki thi..tumhara dil dukhaya tha..manana toh padega naa..uss din tumhare saath bahar jaakar, tumhari pasand naa-pasand jaankar bahut acha laga..hame ek doosre ke baare me choti-choti baaten pata chali..tumhe coca-cola peene se hichki aati hai, tumhara favorite hero Shahrukh Khan hai..mujhe mushrooms pasand nahi hai, mujhe Madhuri Dixit bahut pasand hai…hum dono ko Jeffrey Archer aur Hadley Chase ki kitaabe padhne ka shauq hai….ghar waapas jaate waqt auto me tum mere kandhe pe apna sar rakhkar so gayi thi….tumhara masoom chehra mere dil me ghar kar gaya thaa.._

 _Inn 9 saalon me kitni baar hum lad chuke hai, kabhi tum mujhe manaati ho, kabhi main….iss pyaar aur nok jhok ke saath main aur kayi hazaaron saal jeena chahta hoon..tum saath dogi naa?_

 **Purvi house, Mumbai…**

 **Purvi:** Kuhuuuu…tumhare liye Rachna ka phone hai….haan ek min beta..woh aa rahi hai..

 **Kuhu: (looking upset):** Mujhe baat nahi karni hai…aap bol do Kuhu so gayi..

 **Purvi:** Arre..Kuhu..suno toh…Kuhuuuu…Kuhu leaves the room. Purvi lies to the girl that Kuhu is at neighbour's house.

She keeps the phone down and goes to her room. Kuhu is sitting on her chair with her favorite teddy – Bun-Bun (* it's the name of my daughter's fav bunny toy)..

 **Purvi:** Kuhu…yeh kya behavior hai..kyun baat nahi ki tumne Rachna se? Kuhu..dekho mujhe…arre kya baat hai..tum ro rahi ho?

Kuhu hugs Purvi and cries. Purvi comforts her..

 **Purvi:** kya hua beta? Aapki Rachna ki saath fight ho gayi kya?

 **Kuhu(sobbing):** Mamma…Rachna buri hai..bahut buri..

 **Purvi:** shhhh..aisa nahi kehte kisi ke bhi baare me…acha mujhe batao..baat kya hai..mamma problem solve karegi..

 **Kuhu:** Iss saal main aur Rachna best friends hai..hum saath me bench pe baithte hai..lunch share karte hai..magar aaj…aaj hamare class me ek new girl aayi hai…Shainaa…who Rachna ki old school ki friend hai…toh Rachna ne kaha main uski best friend nahi hoon…yeh wrong hai naa..

 **Purvi:** hmmm…wrong toh hai….kyun naa tum, Rachna aur Shaina teeno best friends ban jaoo..

 **Kuhu:** 3 friends…3 idiots jaise? She gets happy with the idea..

 **Purvi:** haan bilkul 3 idiots jaise…chalo problem solved na..ab jaoo Rachna ko phone karo..Kuhu gets up from her chair and rushes to call her friend..

Purvi thinks about what she just said. She feels slightly insecure about Sandhya. She remembers the forecast..what if sandhya comes back? Will she also have the same fate as Kuhu? Kuhu and her friends are still kids, but Rajat, Purvi and Sandhya are adults…

 **Rajat old diary**

 _Valentine day ki subah ! main tayyar hoke college ki taraf badha..College ke bahar..kitne saare choti choti dukaane lag gayi thi..koi phool bech raha hai..koi chocolates, koi cards…maine bhi chupke se ek laal rose kharid liya aur apne jacket me chupaa liya.._

 _College ke andar jaate hi mahaul dekha toh dang reh gaya…har saal ki tarah har taraf khushiyaan, kahin ladkiyon ke haathon me phool, chocolates, kahin kisi ladke ko thappad pad rahe hai…pichle 3 saalon se main sirf inn logon pe hasta tha..aaj mere pasine choot rahe the.._

 _First year ki class me ek baar jhaank ke dekha…3 ladkiyan thi..magar..woh….woh nahi thi..canteen jaakar dekha..wahan bhi nahi..Library me bhi nahi.._

 _Subah se dopahar ho gayi..dopahar se shaam..woh nahi aayi..mayoos hoke hostel laut gaya….Hostel me kayi kamro se ganoo ki, party ki awaazen aa rahi thi..kayi ladko ka sapna saakar ho gaya tha…mera nahi…shayad mere naseeb me hi pyaar nahi.._

 _Raat bhar mez pe rakhe uss gulaab ko dekhta raha…sochta raha ….agar aaj who aati..aur main usse yeh gulaab de deta toh kya hota…man hi man main ek tasveer banane laga.._

 ** _Rajat imagining:_**

 **Rajat** _:_ __Hi sandhya…

 **Sandhya:** Hi Rajat..itni der laga di…

 **Rajat:** who …tumhare liye phool chun raha tha..

 **Sandhya (blushing):** Phool? Mere liye?

 **Rajat:** Hmm..dil ki baat jo kehni thi..

 **Sandhya (happy):** sach..main bhi kuch kehna chahti hoon..

 **Rajat (giving rose):** Sandhya…will you be my valentine for life?

 **Sandhya (blushing, taking the rose):** Yes…Yes…

They both hug….Rajat wakes up..

 _Ab toh sapno me bhi yehi scene baar baar aata tha…jaise ki sab milkar chahte ho..main aur Sandhya ek ho jaaye..hamesha hamesha ke liye..aur kyun na ho..woh perfect hai mere liye…sundar, seedhi-saadhi, ache ghar ki..Maa ko bhi pasand aayegi…yeh main kya soch raha hoon…Dil ki baat to abhi kahi nahi..aur mann hi mann shaadi bhi kar li…Shayad yehi Pyaar hai..haan yehi pyaar hai.._

 _Khair…yeh Valentine day toh chala gaya…agle valentine day pakka who mere saath hogi..hamesha hamesha ke liye…._

 **Hmmmm...what to say..Keep reading !**


	8. Chapter 8

Rajat and Daya get a half day off their training. They go sight seeing and do some photography. Rajat likes snow and mountains. Daya is already tired with the trekking.

 **Daya (tired, panting):** Bas kar Rajat…main bahut thak gaya hoon….

 **Rajat:** Bas..sir..yeh zaraa sunset ka shot le loon..

 **Daya (sitting on a rock):** Tumhe yeh baraf, pahaad bahut pasand hai naa..

 **Rajat:** Haan sir…har saal school se NCC camp me aate the..tabse yeh sab bahut pasand hai..In fact honeymoon pe bhi hum log Simla-Manali gaye..

 **Daya (teasing):** Toh tum kya wahan bhi photography hi karte rahe….yaa..phir…

 **Rajat (smiling):** aapko kya lagta hai? 'Romantic Rajat' ka title yuhi diya hai kya aap logon ne mujhe…

 **Daya (laughing):** hahaaha…who toh hai..sach..tum dono ki tuning kaafi achi hai..jaise tum log barso se ek doosre ko jaante ho..

 **Rajat (remembering):** jab hum honeymoon pe aaye the..Purvi ne kabhi baraf nahi dekhi thi…..yeh thand me toh almost bimaar pad gayi thi.. Mumbai ki hai naa…unn dino woh mujhse bahut darti bhi thi..magar unn 10 dino me…uske saath akele rehke, uski dekhbaal karke…hamara rishta bahut gehra ho gaya..wahin se shuruaat huyi..iss romantic inspector ki..chalen sir…waise aap log apni honeymoon pe kahan gaye the?

 **Daya (shy):** kehne ke liye hum log Goa gaye the..Shreya aaj bhi complain karti hai…honeymoon pe kabhi beach nahi leke gaya..hahahahaha…

 ** _Rajat new diary_**

 _Hum dono me dosti bhi ho gayi..magar phir bhi hum pati patni ke rishte ko poora nahi kar paa rahe the..Main darta tha yeh sochke agar maine pahel ki toh kahin tum bura naa maan jaoo….aur tum..tum toh bas mujhse darti thi..mere gusse se, meri muuchon se…hahaha.._

 _Shayad yeh jo awkwardness thi hamare beech, yeh Maa-Papa ko bhi dikh gayi..isliye hame uss ghar pe akela chod ke who dono kisi yatra pe chale gaye..magar meri kismat! Unn dino bureau me itna kaam rehta tha…tum bhi apni MCom ki padhai me busy rehti thi..aise hi ek hafta khatam hone ko aaya..Maa-Papa agli subah waapas aane waale the..Main bureau me der raat tak kaam kar raha tha..achanak tumhara phone aaya…_

 ** _Rajat(busy):_** Hmm…

 **Purvi (scared): R** ajatt…aap…please ghar aayiye…abhi..

 **Rajat (worried):** Tum itni ghabrayi huyi kyun lag rahi ho..sab theekh hai naa..

 **Purvi (scared):** yahan light chali gayi hai…aur bahut andhera hai ghar me..mujhe..mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…main..aise kabhi akele nahi rahi hoon..please….

 **Rajat:** kya Purvi..itni se baat..tum emergency light dhoondo..candle jala lo..

 **Purvi (close to crying):** candle toh kabka jalaa diya…who toh khatam hone ko aaye..aur emergency light me charge nahi hai..Rajatt…main..main...balcony pe gayi thi..wahaan neeche..kuch log..kuch log khade hai..ek…ek aadmi ne torch bhi maari mujhpe…please..aap aajayiye naa…please….she starts crying…

 **Rajat (worried):** Rooo mat Purvi..main aata hoon..

Rajat takes permission from his senior and goes quickly to his house. The house is dark and quiet. He calls Purvi's name few times and goes from the drawing room to kitchen. Finally he goes upstairs to his bedroom. She is not there. He is about to go to his parents room, when he spots her duppata under the bed.

 **Rajat (bending down):** Purvi…yahan kya kar rahi ho..bahar aao…darro mat..main hoon..Rajat..

Purvi comes out, Rajat makes out she has been crying and is shivering with fear. She hugs him tight and starts crying.

 **Rajat (hugging her):** Kya hua..aise bed ke neeche kyun chupi ho..

 **Purvi (crying):** Who..koi..hamare ghar pe torch maar raha tha bahar se..abhi thodi der pehle…koi peeche ke darwaaze pe knock kar raha tha aur…darwaaza..darwaaa kholne ki koshish kar raha tha…main bahut darr gayi..

 **Rajat (laughing):** arre who main tha…meri chaabi nahi mil rahi thi…toh socha peeche ke darwaaze se aata hoon…tum darr gayi?..sorry baba..

They come out of the hug and Purvi is still breathing heavily. Rajat wipes her tears, she looks at Rajat and smiles slightly. They both are all alone, there is darkness and only breathing sounds can be heard.

 _Uss andhere me tumhara darra hua, rotaa hua chehra mere dil me aag laga raha tha….pata nahi aisa kya ho gaya mujhe ki maine bina kuch soche samjhe tumhe phir se apni bahon me le liyaa..aur pehli baar…hamare honth mile..hamaari pehli kiss…uss kiss se shuruaat ki aur..main aur tum uss raat ek ho gaye.._

 _Phir kya thaa..asli mayne me hamare pyaar ka safar shuru ho gaya..aur uske 2 hafte baad hamara honeymoon – Shimla Manali ki barfile pahaad, who thand ka mausam…hum dono ki zindagi ke sabse haseen pal…...uske baad hum jahan bhi gaye kabhi akele nahi gaye…hamesha Kuhu ke saath, kabhi family ke saath…doston ke saath….bas itna chahta hoon….phir se ek baar..sirf main aur tum..akele kahin jaaye..world tour pe ! I promise you Purvi….ek din tumhe zaroor le jaoonga.._

 **Rajat old diary**

 _Valentine day ke 3 din baad Sandhya college aayi…Mere dost Abhay ne mujhe yeh khush khabri canteen me sunayi…main toh ussi waqt nikal pada first year ki class ki taraf….dekha toh saamne se khud Sandhya aa rahi thi..apne dil ko jaise taise sambhaala aur uski smile ka jawaab apni smile se diya.._

 **Sandhya:** hi Rajat..aap yahan?

 **Rajat:** haan..woh..notes….notes dene aaya tha…tum kaisi ho? Tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai na?

 **Sandhya:** Main theekh hoon..meri tabiyat ko kya hua..

 **Rajat (embarrassed):** Nahi..woh..2-3 din se college nahi aayi..isliye pucha..

 **Sandhya:** ohh..woh…ahh…Valentine day tha naa isliye..

 **Rajat (heartbroken):** Kya…tum..Valentine day celebrate kar rahi thi..kiske saath?

 **Sandhya (quickly):** nahi..mera koi boyfriend nahi hai..

 **Rajat (relief):** Ohh..thank god..

 **Sandhya:** Kya?

 **Rajat:** Nahi...kuch nahi…toh phir kya kiya Valentine day pe?

 **Sandhya:** Maine bataya hai naa..mere Papa aur bhaiyya bahut strict hai…..pichle saal mere junior college me bhaiyya aur unke doston ne ek ladke ki pitaayi ki thi..mujhe phool diya tha usne..main nahi chahti thi iss saal mere wajah se kisiko takleef ho..she looks into his eyes…isliye…main nahi aayi…

 **Rajat (testing):** Toh tumhe yakeen tha…koi tumhe iss saal bhi propose karega? Lagta hai tumhe uski bahut fikar hai… Isliye nahi aayi?

 **Sandhya (shy, blushing):** ahh..nahi..aisi..baat nahi hai..woh bas yuhi..aap ne valentine day pe kya kiya?

 **Rajat (teasing):** hmmm…maine valentine day pe ek ladki ke liye rose liya…

 **Sandhya (looking sad):** Ohh..toh..aapne de diya use rose? Who maan gayi kya?

 **Rajat (sure in his heart about her love):** Nahi..woh mujhe nahi mili uss din…maine who rose sambhaal ke rakha hai…ek ache mauke ki talaash me hoon..kya lagta hai tumhe..woh ladki phool legi mujhse?

 **Sandhya:** Haan…bahut jald le legi…chalti hoon..Bye…

 _Ab mujhe yakeen ho gaya tha…tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho…isliye tum nahi aayi valentine day pe…tum mujhe koi bhi takleef me nahi dekhna chahti ho…itna yakeen dilata hoon..tumhare liye har mushkil se ladoonga..tumhare pyaar ke liye kahin bhi chala aaoonga…tum meri ho…bas meri Sandhya.._

 **Purvi house**

Purvi goes to her wardrobe, picks out a jewellery box. She searches through the case and gets a small red box. She opens it and looks at the pearl ring with great fondness..

 **First valentine day after wedding:**

Purvi and Rajat are very excited to celebrate the first valentine day after their wedding and recent honeymoon. Especially Purvi, she was always this shy and quiet girl in school and college who was scared to even talk to boys.

Rajat has already planned a candle light dinner and movie for the evening. Purvi gets dressed in her new knee length one piece frock that Rajat had bought for her. She feels extremely shy and excited to go out dressed like that.

 **RajatM:** Purvi…yeh kya pehna hai…pehle kabhi nahi dekha tumhe aisa..

 **Purvi (scared and pulling her dress down):** Ji..maaa..woh..Rajattt...aapko acha nahi laga…main change..change kar leti hoon..

 **RajatM:** Baith..baith mere paas…darr kyun rahi hai..tum bahut sundar lag rahi ho….Rajat ki choice hamesha hi badhiya hai..tumhari umar hai yeh sab pehene ki…tum meri beti ho…Purvi hugs her….

Purvi waits and waits…Rajat cannot make it..he is stuck in some case. He reaches home late. Purvi opens the door dressed in her night clothes. She smiles at him. He comes in very tired. She serves him dinner and soon they go to their bedroom.

 **Rajat (dejected):** Purvi..I am really sorry…who aaj sab plan flop ho gaya..yeh meri aur tumhari first valentine day thi…next year promise..aisa nahi hoga..sorry…please maaf kar do..

 **Purvi (smiling, placing finger on his lips):** Shhhhh….abhi valentine day baaki hai…main bas abhi aayi….

10 min later, Purvi steps out of the bathroom dressed in the same frock Rajat had gifted her. She looks ravishing. Rajat cannot stop staring at her. She slowly walks towards him and hugs him whispering..

 **Purvi :** Happy valentine's day my dear husband..12 bajne me 10 min hai….

 **Rajat (smiles and kisses her neck):** Happy valentine's day to you too my dear wife..I love you..

They both kiss and Purvi slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt..

 **Rajat:** ek min..ek min..main toh bhool hi gaya..

 **Purvi:** Kya?

Rajat takes out a small red box and gives it to Purvi. It's a beautiful pearl ring. She is extremely happy to see this gift. Rajat slips the ring in her finger and kisses her hand. She blushes and hugs him.

 **Rajat (teasing, murmuring in her ears):** Ab tum continue kar sakti ho..bas 3 button aur hai..and his hands move to the zipper of her dress…

 **So this is how their journey of love began...they still have some more moments of happiness, sadness...Keep reading and droppin your comments on the story...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rajat old diary**

 _Uss din tumhare kehne pe mere dil ko yakeen ho gaya, tum meri ho..bas talaash thi toh ek mauke ki..aur who mauka achanak mil gaya..hamare college ki industrial visit thi aur tumhare first year batch ke saath 3 seniors ko bhi bheja gaya…mujhe toh usme hona hi tha..Satish ko 100 rs diye the maine bimaari ka bahana karne – maine uski jagah le li.._

 _Uss factory me kayi mauke aaye jahan hum dono ek doosre ke bagal me khade the..galti se main kabhi tumhe choo deta..tum aise ghabrati….ek baar toh tumne mujhe goor ke dekha…main sambhal gaya….aur main tumse uss bheed me door rehne laga..sabse peeche akela.._

 _Lunch time tha..sab log khaana khaa rahe the..meri toh bhook pata nahi kitne dino se mar gayi thi….main bas paas me ek talaab ke kinare kankad phek raha tha.._

 **Sandhya:** Rajat..aap khaana nahi khaa rahe hai?

 **Rajat:** nahi..bhookh nahi hai..

 **Sandhya:** maine lunch me baingan ka bhartha laaya hai..aap khayenge..

 **Rajat:** nahi.

 **Sandhya:** aapko pasand hai naa..maine banaya hai..aapke liye..

 _Main hairaan ho gaya..kya tum pahel kar rahi thi? Valentine day pe naa aana….ab mere liye khaana banana…yeh kya ishaare de rahi ho tum mujhe, Sandhya? Ab toh mujhe der nahi karni chahiye..uss din meri aankhon me aankhen daalke tumne who nivaala mujhe khilaaya…_

 **Rajat: (coughing after taking one bite):** cough..cough..cough….yeh bahut teekha hai..

 **Sandhya (tasting and coughing):** cough..cough…haan..sach me..pata nahi kaise ho gaya…mera dhyaan kahan thaaa..sorry, main isse phek deti hoon..

 _Achanak maine tumhara haath pakad liya…_

 **Rajat:** Nahi…main khaa loonga..teekha hai..magar tasty hai…tumne khaas mere liye banayi hai….

 _Tumne bhi apna haath chudane ki koshish nahi ki…..meri himmat badh gayi.._

 **Rajat:** Sandhya..kya…kya tum aise hi…mere liye khaana banaaogi….zindagi bhar?

 _Yeh maine kya keh diyaa !…kahin tum gussa na ho jaaoo…ya chillake sabko ikhata na kar do…meri dhadkane badh rahi thi…main tumhare jawaab ka intezaar kar raha tha.._

 **Sandhya (tears, shy):** Sach…aap yehi chahte hai…toh…Haan…

 _Yeh kehkar tum sharmaake wahan se chali gayi..Main 2 second wahi rukaa raha..phir mujhe hosh aaya aur tumhare peeche chala aaya.._

 **Rajat:** Sandhya..rukoo..ek min….kya..maine sahi sunaa…tumne Haan kaha..mere pyaar ke liye..bolo naa…mujhe sach janna hai…

 **Sandhya:** Haan Rajat…maine Haan kahan….main aapse pehli nazar me pyaar kar baithi thi….issi din ka intezaar tha mujhe..

 **Rajat (happy):** Ohhh Sandhya…..tum nahi jaanti main..main kitna khush hoon..chilla chillake sabko kehna chahta hoon…I love you Sandhya..

 **Sandhya (closing his mouth, scared):** Nahi Rajat…please….yeh baat kisiko mat bataiye…mere ghar pe agar pata chala…toh…kahin aap ko…aapko meri kasam hai…yeh baat aap kisise nahi kahenge…

 **Rajat:** Theekh hai..kisiko nahi bataoonga..main..tumhare saath kahin aur milna chahta hoon..akele me…

 **Sandhya (shy):** main bhi…magar abhi nahi…phir kabhi..main aapko batati hoon..ab chale…lunch time khatam hone ko hai..

 _Haaah….pyaar me aisa lagta hai kya? Main baadlo pe chal rahaa tha…hamesha har jagah tumhara chehra nazar aa raha tha…dil me romantic gaane baj rahe the…ab toh raha nahi jaa raha thaa..tumse milna hogaa…jald…_

 **Mumbai, present day**

Purvi and Shreya have gone to see a movie with their kids on a Saturday afternoon..they are all eating pizza..

 **Purvi:** Kuhuu..yeh kya kar rahi ho…olives kyun nahi khaa rahi ho…

 **Kuhu:** Partner ne kaha hai..Olives khaane se pet dukhta hai..

 **Purvi:** papa tumhe ullu bana rahe hai..unko olives pasand nahi toh har baar tumhe bhi yehi kehte hai..papa ki chamchi..

 **Kuhu:** kya kaha? Ruko aaj Papa ka phone aane do..main complain karoongi...main bata doongi aapne chocolate icecream khaayi...doctor ne mana kiya hai naa...

 **Shreya:** Tum maa beti ka 5 min jhagda kiye bina nahi jaata kya….Rajat sir ki haalat pe taras aata hai..she laughs..

 **Kuhu:** Aunty..jab main aur Papa saath me hote hai naa..tab mamma ki haalat kharab hoti hai..she laughs..

 **Shreya (laughing):** Baapre..Purvi ab toh tumhari haalat pe taras aata hai..yeh dono pehle se aise hai kya?

 **Purvi (looking at Kuhu):** tum manoogi nahi Shreya…jabse yeh mere pet me aayi thi..uss din se yeh dono partner ban gaye..mujhe akela kar diyaa..

 **Purvi flashback**

 **Purvi (tensed):** Maa…mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…Rajat..Rajat kahin daatenge toh nahi naa..

 **RajatM:** Pagal…kitni khushi ki baat hai..kyun daatega tujhe? Main daadi banne waali hoon…aane de usse..kaan khichoongi main uske…agar usne tujhe daata ya rulaaya toh…She kisses Purvi's forehead.

Rajat comes back late at night…

 **Rajat:** Purvi..khaana laga do jaldi..bahut bhookh lagi hai..Purvi…Purviiii….kya soch rahi ho..

 **Purvi (nervous, shy):** Rajat..woh..aapse kuch baat…maine office phone kiya tha…aap nahi the..

 **Rajat (wiping his face with towel):** Haan..woh main ek meeting me thaa..tumhe kuch kaam tha mujhse?

 **Purvi (taking a deep breath):** Rajat..aaj..main Maa ke saath doctor ke paas gayi thi…aur unhone..

 **Rajat (worried):** Maa ke saath..kya hua maa ko..main abhi dekhke aata hoon…Maaaaaa…

 **Purvi (holding his hand):** Nahi..Maa theekh hai…who mujhe…main…

 **Rajat (remembering):** arre haan…main tumse puchne waala tha…yeh 2-3 din se kaam ka tension bahut hai..kya baat hai tum thodi bimaar lag rahi ho..sab theekh hai naa…he touches her forehead..

 **Purvi (tears, scared):** Rajat..main….aap….main pregnant hoon…

 **Rajat (shocked):** Kya? Purvi…yeh kya keh rahi ho….tum pregnant…yeh kaise ho gaya?

 **Purvi:** doctor ne kaha abhi bas 6 weeks huye hai…aap next appointment me aayenge mere saath?

 **Rajat (still shocked, worried):** Purvi..lekin itni jaldi..abhi bas ek saal hua hai hamari shaadi ko…tumhari MCom ke final exams bhi baaki hai…yeh sab kya kar diya humne…tumhe pata hai..agle mahine main tumhe Singapore le jaana chhata tha…hamari anniversary toh hum theekh se celebrate nahi kar sake..yeh meri taraf se gift tha….

 **Purvi (sad):** Rajat…aap..khush nahi hai? Hamara pehla bacha…she starts sobbing. Rajat feels bad and he hugs her..

 **Rajat (comforting):** Sorry…main..tumne achanak yeh news di…main chauk gaya…baitho tum…tumse kuch baat karni hai…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** I ..am sorry Rajat..mujhe nahi pata thaa..yeh sab..aisa ho jayega..

 **Rajat:** I am sorry too…mujhe aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi..Purvi main jo kehne jaa raha hoon..aaram se sunna…kya tum itni jaldi ek bacha chahti ho?..ham abhi abhi toh theekh se ek saath rehne lage hai…main chahta tha..tum apni padhai poori karo..koi job karo…hum log thoda saath me duniya dekhte…bache ke aane ke baad..sab kuch badal jayegaa….kya tum sach me yeh bacha chahti ho…dekho tumhara jo bhi faisla hai main tumhare saath hoon..

 **Purvi (looks at him with shock):** Kya? Aap..ko yeh bacha….she starts crying… hum dono ki pyaar ki nishaani hai…aap aisa kaise soch sakte hai…

 **Rajat (holding her face):** pagal mat bano Purvi..main aisa kuch bhi nahi soch raha hoon..main bas tumhare dil ki baat janna chahta tha….kahin tum sabke dabaav me aake toh khush nahi ho naa..tumhari marzi kya hai..yeh janna chahta tha….

 **Purvi:** Mujhe yeh bacha chahiye Rajat….sach me…

 **Rajat (hugging):** Theekh hai Purvi….main tumhare saath hoon..chalo ab pyaari si ek smile de do..Meri Madhuri…main Papa banne waala hoon…kab aayegi meri pari bahar?

 **Purvi:** abhi bahut time hai…yeh bas doosra mahina hai…7 mahine baaki hai…aur aapko kaise pata Pari hogi?

 **Rajat:** pari hi hogi…uske aate hi..main usko apni team me shaamil karoonga…...dekhna tum..Thank you Purvi…iss sweet surprise ke liye…he comes close to kiss her…They kiss and he touches her stomach lovingly…

After dinner they both are lying on the bed. Rajat is caressing and kissing her softly. He takes her in his arms and reaches to open her dress. Purvi stops him..

 **Purvi:** abhi nahi…pehle doctor se puchte hai..safe hai yaa nahi….

 **Rajat (sad):** kya? Maine isiliye kaha thaa…kya partner..yeh theekh nahi kiya tumne mere saath..

 **Purvi:** isme meri kya galti hai?

 **Rajat:** main tumse nahi..apne partner se baat kar raha tha..he touches her stomach..aaj se main isse partner bulaoongaa…

 **Flashback over**

 ** _Rajat new diary…_**

 _Pehle shaadi, phir dosti, phir pyaar..ab agla padaav kya thaa..wahi jo har couple ki zindagi me hota hai..Maa-Papa banne ki baari..honeymoon se aane ke baad..maano sabki umeed badh gayi…aate jaate ados pados ke log, ghar ke rishtedaar, mere Maa-papa, tumhare Maa-Papa ki aankhon me aur hothon pe ek hi question tha – Good news kab doge?_

 _Main toh phir bhi bach jaata tha..pata nahi tumhe kitne sawaalo ke jawaab dene padte the…yeh saari baaten tumhare dimaag me bhi ghar kar gayi…tumne mujhse ichaa bhi jatayi ki hum log ek bache ke baare me soche..magar main tayyar nahi thaa..aur main jaanta tha tum bhi nahi thi…tumhari padhai baaki thi….main tumhe poori duniya ghoomana chahta thaa.._

 _Pata nahi kiski prarthna sun li bhagwaan ne aur wohi hua jo sab chahte the….Main papa banne waala tha..jab maine tumse tumhari marzi poochi toh tumne mujhe galat samajh liya..tumhe laga ki main yeh bacha nahi chahta..Main bahut khush tha magar mere liye sabse zyaada zaroori tumhari khushi thi….hamaare samaaj me ladki ki marzi koi nahi puchta..aksar doosro ki khushi ko apni khushi maan leti hai…tumne ichaa jatayi bache ko rakhne ki..meri khushi aur badh gayi.._

 _Ab intezaar kar raha tha..kab meri gudiya, meri pari, meri partner mere baahon me hogi…kab main duniya ke saamne chilla chilla ke kahoonga …..Main Papa ban gaya !_

 **What Rajat thinks is so true...be it marriage, having a child - most women don't even know they want to do it..They get so overwhelmed with everyone's happiness around that they believe they are happy tooo..**

 **So on one side, Rajat is happy because he finally found his first love in Sandhya...on the other hand he is remembering another happiness - birth of his daughter...Read on..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuhu (on phone):** Partner..aaj mamma ne Shreya aunty ke saamne mujhe aapki chamchi kaha..aur yeh bhi kaha ki aap mujhe ullu bana rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** Kuhuuuu..phone do mujhe…

 **Kuhu(turning on other side):** Aur haan..aapko pata hai….Mamma ne aaj…

Purvi snatches the phone and runs to the other room to talk.. Kuhu runs behind her and yells loudly so that Rajat can still hear..

 **Kuhu (screaming):** Mammmma ne 2-2 Chocolate ice cream khaayi aaj….Kuhu runs away to the drawing room

Purvi takes a deep breath, she knows what will happen next..

 **Rajat (angry):** Purviiii…yeh kya sun raha hoon main? Purviii..

 **Purvi (making a face):** Chamchi kahinki…nahi Rajat..Kuhu jhooth bol rahi hai..

 **Rajat (testing):** Acha..khaoo meri kasam..chalo..jaldi..

 **Purvi (sweetly):** Sorrryyyy naa Rajat…bas 2 ice cream hi toh khaayi…kitne dino ke baad…

 **Rajat (frustrated):** Kyun bachon jaisi harkaten karti ho…jaanti ho naa doctor ne manaa kiya hai tumhe…freezer me sugar free ice cream hai..woh kyun nahi khaati?

 **Purvi:** Daat te kyun ho….sorry kaha naa…Shreya, Adarsh aur Kuhu teeno mere saamne maze se khaa rahe the…isliye mera mann kiya..

 **Rajat:** Tumne davaai li?

 **Purvi:** Leti hoon babaa…

 **Rajat (angrier):** Tumne 2 ice cream khaayi..upar se apni insulin ki davaai bhi nahi li..how careless Purvi..abhi ke abhi phone rakho..davaai lo…phir mujhse baat karna.. Bye.

Purvi keeps the phone down, goes to her room and takes her daily dose of insulin. She is diabetic. She looks at the bottle of medicine and smiles remembering her past.

 **Flashback**

Purvi is 6 months pregnant and she has the usual symptoms – tiredness, nausea, vomiting etc. During her regular tests it's revealed, Purvi is suffering from gestational diabetes (diabetes due to pregnancy). The doctor puts her on a strict diet and she cannot have sweets at all. The entire family goes for a close relative's wedding.

 **Rajatbua:** Arre…Purvi..kitna kam khaa rahi ho..ruko main kuch laati hoon..She comes back with a plate of more food and Purvi's favorite – Gajar ka halwaa..

Purvis is about to eat the halwa, Rajat takes the spoon away from her hands

 **Rajat:** buaji…Purvi ko doctor ne manaa kiya hai…meetha khaane se…Purvi yeh lo…ek aur bowl daal khaalo..

She sees everyone else, including Rajat having the food and deserts. She is quiet when they go back home.

At night, Rajat wakes up and doesn't find Purvi in the bedroom. He goes to check on her and finds her sitting in the kitchen in darkness..

He puts the light on, Purvi is surprised, she tries to hide a bowl behind.

 **Rajat:** yahan kya kar rahi ho itni raat ko?

 **Purvi:** Kuch..nahi….paa…paani peene aayi thi…

Rajat comes closer, takes a small piece of cream from her lips and licks it. He goes behind Purvi's hands and is shocked to see a bowl of ice-cream.

 **Rajat (angry):** Purviiiii….tum ice cream khaa rahi ho…..pagal ho gayi ho….tumhe apna zaraa bhi khayal nahi hai kya….agar bache ko kuch ho gaya toh…

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Mujhse nahi hota Rajat….kyun aisa hua mere saath…main yeh sab bahut miss karti hoon..mera mann karta hai bahut …meetha khaane ka…tum sab mujhe rokte ho…khud kitna khaate ho…

 **Rajat:** Arre..pehle ronaa bandh karo…dekho..doctor ne kaha hai naa..tumhare sehat ke liye yeh theekh nahi…mujhe tumhari fikar hai..isliye mana karta hoon…mujhe nahi pata kya meri Purvi ko meetha kitna pasand hai..he touches her forehead..

 **Purvi (sad):** Theekh hai…main..main apne mann ko maar loongi…

Rajat looks at her sad, teary face. He gets up..

 **Rajat:** Chalo..kapde badloo….

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Rajat:** Meri pagal biwi….kapde badlo..main tumhe ek long drive pe le jaa raha hoon..

Purvi is happy, she changes and goes with Rajat on a long drive. He plays her favorite songs, she is smiling when he stops in front of a small shop. Purvi watches as he gets down and buys something. He is hiding it behind his back. He comes back, puts his seatbelt and drives again…

 **Purvi:** yeh kya hai Rajat..aapne kya kharida..

 **Rajat:** kuch bhi toh nahi…chalo main tumhe ek jagah le chalta hoon..tumne pehle kabhi nahi dekhi hogi delhi me..

He takes her to a small hill and stops his car. He helps Purvi get out of the car and they both sit on a bench. They can see the whole city from this place.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..yahan koi nahi hai…yeh safe toh hai naa..

 **Rajat:** Tumhare saath ek CID inspector hai..tum darr kyun rahi ho…ghabrao mat..yeh jagah theekh hai…acha abhi aankhen bandh karooo..

She closes her eyes and Rajat unwraps the packet. Purvi can smell something delicious and she gets excited..She opens her eyes- its her favorite gajar ka halwaaa..she is happy but then has tears in her eyes. She cannot eat it. Rajat takes a spoon full of halwa and takes it to her lips…

 **Rajat:** arre…tumhaara favorite…delhi ka sabse tasty halwaa hai… khaas tumhare liye..khaaoo Purvi..

She starts sobbing and Rajat holds her..

 **Rajat:** main jaanta hoon..yeh sab bahut mushkil hai….mujhe bhi acha nahi lagta… …aaj ke din yeh khaa loo..jitna chahiye khaa looo..magar kal se hum dono..yeh sab khaana chodd denge..

 **Purvi:** aap bhi? Aapko bhi toh meetha bahut pasand hai..aap mat rokiye apne aap ko..

 **Rajat:** lekin mujhe tum usse zyaada pasand ho….jab duniya ki sabse meethi ladki hai mere saath..toh yeh kya hai….aaj hum dono khoob enjoy karke khaayenge…kal se sab kuch sugar free…jab sab kuch theekh ho jayega…toh phir toh party hi party.. tum yeh sab hamare bache ke liye kar rahi ho…toh mera bhi toh farz banta hai naa…tumhari madat karna…

 **Purvi (tears):** Aap mujhse itnaa pyaar karte hai?

 **Rajat:** tum jitna sochti ho..usse zyaada…ab chalo…mujhe bahut tempt ho raha hai…khaaloo..

They both feed each other the sweet halwa and after spending some more time go back home..

Later it is found out that she will be diabetic for life and hence Rajat also gives up eating sweets to support her. He lovingly buys sugar free stuff for her so that she can still taste sweet pleasures of life..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi looks at the bottle, remembers Rajat fondly but then a small doubt creeps up..

 **Purvi (mind):** Rajat..aap ab bhi sirf mujhse hi pyaar karte hai naa..

 **Rajat new diary**

 _Tum kabhi sudhrogi nahi….mujhe pata hai…apne aap ko kitna rokti ho meetha khaane se…tumhare liye maine bhi meetha khaana chodd diyaa..tumhari meethi si hassi ke saamne koi bhi mithaai feekhi pad jaati hai.._

 _Purvi…main tumhe kabhi khonaa nahi chahta…main tumhe koi takleef me nahi dekh sakta..jab Kuhu tumhare pet me thi..tumne bahut takleefe sahi…apni CID ki naukri ki wajah se tumhare saath zyaada reh bhi nahi paata tha…kitni baar doctor ke pass tum akele ya phir Maa-Papa ke saath gayi..raat me jab Kuhu tumhare pet me laat maarti..tum neend se jaag jaati magar kitni baar mujhe nahi jagaya tumne…yeh sochke ki main ghar late aaya hoon… mujhe disturb na ho isliye raat ko hamare kamre ke bathroom me bhi ulti nahi karti..yeh sab mujhe pata hai Purvi…Tum mere liye itnaa kuch kar rahi thi…itna toh main tumhare liye kar hi sakta thaa…_

 _Tum apni delivery ke liye apne maayke jaa rahi thi. Ek raat pehle tum mujhe kass ke raat bhar sirf baate karti rahi…mujhe ek minute bhi nahi chodaa tumne..baar baar apne aasoo ko mere t-shirt pe pochti thi.._

 ** _Purvi:_** Pata hai Rajat..hamare shaadi ke ek raat pehle main Maa ko aise hi pakad kar royi thi..main unhe kabhi bhi chodd ke jaana nahi chahti thi..magar aaj…aaj main aapko chodd ke jaana nahi chahti….

 ** _Rajat (hugging her tight):_** Hey meri Madhuri dixit…main tumhe bahut miss karoonga…hamari shaadi ko do saal hone ko aaye hai…inn do saalon me pehli baar tum mujhe chodd ke jaa rahi ho..har baar toh main mission pe jaata hoon..aaj aisa samajh lo..tum jaa rahi ho..meri samajh me aa raha hai..yeh kitna mushkil hai…yeh kamra, ghar kitna khaali khaali rahega tumhare bina…jaldi se waapas aa partner ko leke..I love you Purvi…I will miss you…

 _Hum dono yehi chah rahe the..woh raat kabhi khatam naa ho..magar tumhe jaana hi thaa…tumhare jaane ke baad hum teeno ka haal buraa tha..mera, Maa aur papa ka….inn do saalon me tumne hum sab ke dil me hamesha ke liye jagah banaa li thi…ab ek naya intezaar thaa..uss naye mehmaan ka..jo hum sab ko apni ungliyon pe nachaane waala yaa waali thi…meri partner !_

 **Purvi knows Rajat loves her..so why this insecurity? I did not add the old diary part...next chapter I shall add the old diary..**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Rajat old diary_**

 _Din beet te gaye…har roz tumhari ek jhalak dekhne tumhare class ke naa jaane kitne chakkar lagata…tum bhi chori chori mujhe dekhti…hum baat nahi karte..iss darr se ki kisi ko pata na chale..mujhe lagne laga tumse dosti hi achi thi..kam se kam hum baat toh karte the…ek doosri se milte the..pyaar ke chakkar ne hame ajnabi bana diya.._

 _Uss din main apne doston ke saath ruka tha canteen ke bahar..tum mere paas aayi.._

 ** _Sandhya:_** Hi Rajat..aapki ek kitaab mere paas reh gayi…main bhool gayi..sorrry..

 **Rajat (confused):** kitaab? Meri?

Sandhya forces a book in his hands and leaves the place. She turns and smiles at him. He opens the book, a bookmark falls from page number 45…

He opens the page again and sees a small chit with the name of a garden on it with time …

 _Kya? Tum mujhse milna chahti thi..aaj hi..shaam me…main bas wahan se bhaag kar room me aa gaya…kya pehnoo..kaunsi shirt, baalon ka kya karoon, kuch samajh nahi aa raha thaa..jaise taise tayyar hoke, main garden pahuncha…._

 _Thoda intezaar kiya phir tum door se mujhe dikhayi di…pista green dress, khulle baal, mathe pe choti bindi..duniya ki sabse khoobsurat ladki mere taraf chalkar aa rahi thi..hum dono aamne saamne the…kya karoon? Haath milaoo? Gale lagoon..nahi yeh toh bahut jaldi ho jayegaa.._

 **Rajat:** hi Sandhya..

 **Sandhya:** Hi Rajat..

 _Hum dono iske aage kuch baat hi nahi kar rahe the..bas ek doosre ka wait karte rahe..acahnak ek ball meri naak pe aake lagi..kuch bache khel rahe the..maine ball uthaakar unki taraf gusse se phekka..tum hass padi mujhe dekhke.._

 **Sandhya:** sorry…who lagi toh nahi naa..

 **Rajat:** nahi..I am fine..yahan se chale…bahut khatra hai..

 _Hum saath saath chalke ek khaali bench ki taraf badhe…main tumhare paas baithna chahta thaa..tumhara haath pakadna chahta thaa..magar darr bhi raha thaa..tum achanak mere paas aakar baith gayi.._

 **Sandhya:** aap pehli baar kisi ladki ke saath aise bahar aaye hai kya?

 **Rajat (sweating):** Haan…school me zyaada baaten nahi karta tha ladkiyon se…I mean uss tarah se nahi..

 **Sandhya:** aap bahut sharmate ho…mujhe acha laga..

 **Rajat:** Thanks..tum…tum bahut sundar lag rahi ho…

 **Sandhya (shy):** Thank you..aapko kya pasand hai?

 **Rajat:** mujhe…gaane gaana, guitar bajaana, cricket khelna..main cricket team ka captain hoon..mujhe novels padhna bahut pasand hai…tumhe kya acha lagta hai?

 **Sandhya:** zyaada kuch nahi..gaane sunna..knitting karna..bas..

 **Rajat:** Hamari pasand kitni alag alag hai naa…tumhare ghar me kaun kaun hai?

 **Sandhya:** Papa, bhaiyya, Maa, Chachaji, Chachiji, unka ladka…

 **Rajat:** Baapre..itne saare log..mere ghar me sirf main, Maa aur papa..Papa military me hai…main bhi unki tarah army ya police me jaana chahta hoon….tum jaanti ho….main state level shooting champion bhi hoon…

 **Sandhya:** Bandookk…..baapre bahut darr lagta hai..mere papa ke paas bhi hai..

 **Rajat:** main..ek baat poochoon..tum…tum bura toh nahi manoogi naa…

 **Sandhya:** Nahi..puchiye naa

 **Rajat:** Tumne kaha thaa tumhare papa aur bhaiyya bahut strict hai…toh phir..toh phir tum mere saath..aise..tumhe darr nahi lagta..

 **Sandhya:** darr lagta hai..bahut darr lagta hai Rajat…magar pata nahi main khud ko rok nahi paayi..aap mere saath rahoge naa..har waqt?

 **Rajat:** tum pehli ladki ho jiske liye mere dil me aise feelings aayi…main unn logon me nahi hoon..jo asaani se saath chodd de….main hamesha tumhara saath doonga..

They both smile at each other and talk for some more time. They finally leave when its time for Sandhya to go home..

 _Bas…mulaakaton ka silsila shuru ho gaya..hum bahut kam milte the…magar jitna samay bitaata thaa..mujhe acha lagta thaa….tum thoda free hone lagi thi mere saath….._

 _3 mahine kaise guzar gaye pata hi nahi chala…tumhare aane ke baad, mujhe har din sirf ek ghante ka lagta thaa…meri zindagi me achanak itni saari khushiyaan aa gayi thi..bas do mahine re gaye the mere final exams ke liye..uske baad pata nahi….shayad Delhi waapas jaana pade Maa-Papa ke paas..mera toh soch soch ke haal kharab tha..tumse alag kaise rahoonga…_

 _Magar kya pata tha….mera tumhara saath hi bas kuch palon ka hone waala hai…..tumne achanak se college me aana bandh kar diya…main hairaan pareshaan thaa..har din sazaa ki tarah kaat ta thaa…tum kyun nahi aa rahi ho…tumse baat nahi kar sakta thaa..mujhe koi bata nahi raha thaa..kissse puchhoon? 2 baar himmat karke tumhare ghar par bhi gaya..magar meri wajah se tumhe koi takleef naa ho…isliye darwaaze se laut jaata…har kamre ki khidki ke neeche khadaa rehta ghanto….shayad tumhari ek jhalak dikh jaaye…ya tum kisi bahaane ghar ke bahar aao…aur main tumhe dikh jaoon…tumhare classmates ko bhi nahi pata thaa…tum kahan ho aur kyun nahi aa rahi ho…_

 _Kahaan chali gayi tum Sandhya….mujhse ek baar toh baat kar liyaa hotaa…main intezaar kar raha thaa…tumhari ek khabar ke liye…aur phir …._

 **Present day, Mumbai**

Purvi has invited Tarika and family over for dinner. Abhijit cannot come as he is busy with case. Tarika and Purvi feed their kids first, the kids then play in Kuhu's room.

 **Purvi:** Tarikaa….kabse ek roti lekar baithi ho..sabji achi nahi hai kya?

 **Tarika (lost in thoughts):** haan..kya..nahi..achi hai..bas mera mann nahi hai..

Purvi senses Tarika is tensed about something. They finish dinner and sit comfortably on the sofa. Tarika is still lost in thoughts. Purvi places a friendly hand on Tarika. She looks up and starts sobbing..

 **Purvi:** Kya hua? Ro kyun rahi ho? Abhijit sir ke saath jhagda hua kya?

 **Tarika:** Purvi…Abhijit mujhse pyaar nahi karta…

 **Purvi (shocked):** yeh kya keh rahi ho…

 **Tarika:** haan…hamesha kaam kaam kaam..main bhi bureau me kaam karti hoon..magar ghar jaakar toh ek Maa aur patni ban jaati hooon…Abhi ghar par bhi Sr inspector bane rehte hai…pichle hafte mera bday tak bhool gaye…kuch bolooon toh bas hum dono jhagadne lagte hai…bahut ghutan si ho rahi hai…Purvi..Rajat bhi toh Sr inspector hai..tum bhi toh kaam pe jaati ho..magar tum dono kitne pyaar se, understanding se rehte ho..sach tum bahut lucky ho..tumhe Rajat jaisa husband mila hai…

 **Purvi (smiles):** Haan hum dono bahut pyaar se rehte hain…tum jiss feelings se guzar rahi ho…hamare saath yeh bahut pehle ho chuka hai..jab Kuhu ek saal ki huyi, tab Rajat ka transfer Kolkatta me hua tha…2 saal ke liye..main aise unse alag nahi rehna chahti thi isliye main bhi chali gayi…akele wahan choti Kuhu ke saath din bhar rehti..Rajat ko bahut kaam rehta thaa..raat ko der se saate, khaana khaate aur so jaate..kuch mahino ke baad toh baat cheet bhi jaise bandh ho gayi…mujhe lagta tha..Rajat badal gaye hai..har waqt sirf kaam, criminals, cases…unhe lagne laga ki main badal gayi hoon..hamesha complain karti hoon, unhe irritate kar rahi hoon..hamare jhagde shuru ho gaye..baat bahut bigad gayi..ek din..Rajat ne gusse me…

 **Flashback:**

 **Rajat (angry):** Tum bas yahi karti raho..complain complain..maine kya zabardasti shaadi ki tumse…tumhe pata thaa na..main CID me hoon…isse acha love marriage kiya hota..koi meri baat toh samajhtaa…

 **Purvi (angry, crying):** Haan sahi kaha..mujhe bhi kisi aur se shaadi karni chahiye thi..jo CID me nahi..koi seedha saadha insaan hotaa…mana kiyaa thaa maa ko maine..sabne mujhe bahut majboor kiya..ab dekho…roo hi rahi hoon naa..

 **Rajat (getting up, angry):** Ab bhi der nahi huyi hai…agar tumhe mujhe chodd ke jaana hai..tum jaa sakti ho..he slams the door and goes to work.

Purvi sits and cries bitterly. In her anger she goes inside and starts throwing her clothes in a suitcase. Little Kuhu goes walking to the kitchen, she likes a stool kept there. She climbs it slowly and once she reaches on top, she looks down. The kid loses its balance and falls down with a great thud. Purvi hears the scream and rushes to the kitchen and is shocked to see…..

…Kuhu is on the ground bleeding through her nose and forehead. There is lot of blood on Kuhu's frock. Purvi panics and picks up Kuhu and rushes to the hospital.

 **Rajat (on phone):** Insp Rajat Kumar..

 **Purvi (panic, screaming):** Rajat..Kuhu…Kuhu…aap please hospital aa jayiye..bahut khoon baha hai..

Rajat reaches the hospital to see a badly sobbing Purvi. She sees him and hugs him tight, sobbing..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** I am sorry..Kuhu..meri wajah se….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai…

 **Rajat (worried):** darro mat…sab theekh ho jayegaa..doctor kahan hai?

Kuhu has to stay in hospital for 3 days and then gets discharged. She is very weak and they have to take great care of her wounds and health. Rajat takes a week off from work. 3 days later after Kuhu comes home, she finally sleeps one night without fever. Rajat is looking at a sleeping Kuhu, patting her softly. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

 **Purvi (tired):** Rajat..woh so gayi hai..aap coffee lenge?

They both switch the lights off in the room and go to the drawing room sipping coffee. They both are very tired mentally after this trauma. Purvi places her head tiredly on Rajat's shoulder and starts sobbing. Rajat places an arm around her shoulder.

 **Rajat (softly):** Sab theekh ho jayegaa Purvi..Kuhu theekh hai ab..

 **Purvi (crying):** Yeh sab meri wajah se hua Rajat..uss din gusse me maine uspe dhyaan nahi diya…I am sorry Rajat…

 **Rajat (hugs her):** Galti kahin na kahin meri bhi hai…tumhare gusse ki wajah main thaa…pata nahi…kaam ka pressure itna hai….main tumhare aur Kuhu ke saath waqt bitaana chahta hoon..magar nahi kar paata….main guilty hoon Purvi..main ab se koshish karoonga…tumhe help karne ki..waqt bitaane ki..tum mujhe chodke toh nahi jaoogi naa…maine who sab gusse me kaha thaa..sach me main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon..I cannot live without you..I am sorry..

 **Purvi (hugging him tight):** I am sorry too…main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon..mujhe koi doosra nahi chahiye…main khush hoon Maa-Papa ne aapko chunaa mere liye….I love you Rajat…

 **Rajat (coming out of hug):** toh Maa-Papa ke wajah se haan kaha? Main pasand nahi thaa? Bolo..

 **Purvi(smiling, shy):** mujhe…mujhe aapke muchoo se bahut darr lagta tha..mujhe laga aap bahut gusse waale honge..hamesha daatenge..

 **Rajat:** pata hai main kya sochta tha? Ki tumhare mooh me ek rasgulla hai..tum bolti hi nahi thi….mere kamre me aate hi bhaag jaati thi..mujhe toh laga thaa tumse dosti karte karte kahin hum boodhe na ho jaaye..

 **Rajat:** jo bhi hai Purvi..acha hua maine tumse shaadi ki..tumse achi koi nahi ho sakti..Madhuri Dixit bhi nahi..he pinches her nose.

 **Purvi:** Main bhi yahi sochti hoon..aap bahut ache hai…mere Shahrukh khan..she pulls his cheek. They both laugh and hug and later sleep with great tiredness and relief…

 **Flashback over**

 **Tarika:** Yakeen nahi hota..tum dono ke beech aisa bhi hua..

 **Purvi:** yeh toh har pati-patni ke beech hota hogaa..tumhe bas Abhijit sir se khulke ek baar baat karni hai..shayad aap dono ek dusre ko samajh sako..

Tarika gets Abhijit's phone call..

 **Tarika:** Purvi..Abhijit aadhe ghante me ghar aa rahe hai..main chalti hoon..arre yeh Anika aur Kuhu itne shaant kyun hai?...They go and see the kids are already asleep..

 **Purvi:** Rehne do Tarika..aaj Anika ko yahi rehne do..yeh acha mauka hai..jaao aaj raat bhar sirf tum aur Sir…main Anika ko lekar kal subah aa jaoongi..All the best..

Later Purvi repeats this incident to Rajat…..

 **Rajat new diary**

 _Aaj tumne jo Tarika ko salaah di…who har pati-patni ke beech hona chahiye…pareshaani badhne se pehle baithke dil kholke baat karni chahiye…main yeh nahi kehta hamari shaadi ekdum perfect hai..hamne hamesha sukh nahi… CID team mujhe 'romantic Rajat' ke naam se jaanti hai..sabko sirf romance dikhta hai…hamne kitni baar pareshaani, dukh aur dard bhi dekhe hai..magar sabka saamna bhi saath rehkar kiya hai…hum alag hai..isliye meri kamiyon ko tum poora karti ho..tumhari kamiyon ko main poora karta hoon.._

 _Kabhi kabhi sochta hoon..mari shaadi kisi aur ladki ke saaath huyi hoti..toh kya who mujhe itne saal jhelti…isliye tum mere liye bahut special ho…meri Madhuri Dixit !_

 **Purvi (present day POV):** kuch saal pehle…mujhe laga tha meri shaadi, yeh rishta toot jayegaa..magar Kuhu ki wajah se hum phir se ek ho gaye..tab maine bagwaan se yahi maanga tha..phir mujhe kabhi aisa waqt dekhne naa mile…aaj…pata nahi..dil me ek ajeeb si ghabrahat hai..kya phir se…..nahi…main Rajat se baat karoongi..aap please waapas aa jaoo jaldi…

 **Where is Sandhya? What happened to her...Will Purvi be able to talk to Rajat about her discovery? How will Rajat react? Will Sandhya come back? Keep reading...guys, sorry but your review comments are dropping down in number...please let me know your thoughts..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Present day, Mumbai**

 **Rajat (on phone):** Bas Purvi…2 hafte aur..phir main, tum aur Kuhu..hey kyun na hum mere aate hi Saturday ko Alibag (beach near Mumbai) chale…mazaa aayega…Purvi….

 **Purvi (yawning):** Hmm…theekh hai..

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai..mere bina bhi raat ko neend poori nahi ho rahi hai kya? Itni thaki huyi lag rahi ho…abhi se yeh haal hai..mere aane ke baad kya hoga..soch lo…

 **Purvi:** Kuch nahi…kaam thoda zyaada hai..kal ek presentation hai..wohi tayyar kar rahi thi..

 **Rajat:** zyaada mat jagoo..bimaar ho jaogi..

 **Purvi (yawning):** hmm….Bye..gudnight..

 **Rajat(naughty):** itni jaldi…Aeee Purvi ..I miss you naa…ek hot kiss please..

 **Purvi (waking up):** Kya? Shee…Rajat…behave..

 **Rajat (laughing):** Tumhare gaal ekdum laal ho gaye naa…tumhari neend bhi udd gayi hogi..kaash main video call kar paata..mazaa aa jaata tumhara chehra dekhke..

 **Purvi (blushing):** ..main sharmaa nahi rahi hoon..kuch mazaa wazaa nahi aata aapko…

 **Rajat(naughty):** tumhe kya laga..main sirf tumhara chehra dekhta..video call pe toh bahuuuuut kuch kar sakte hai..woh toh yahan training me mobile phones ki manaayi hai..warnaa…har roz..main..tum..video..

 **Purvi (becoming redder):** Rajattt….please…..bahut besharam ho gaye ho aap…

 **Rajat (laughing hard):** Ohhh Godd….Purvi….tum phir se laal ho gayi hogi..iss baar bilkul beetroot ki tarah..hahahahaha….theekh hai….apni saari besharmi aur besabri aane ke baad batata hoon..bas..ab jaao..sach me tum so jaoo…mere sapne dekhna okay…Gud night, I love you.

Purvi smiles, really her sleep is gone now. She looks at Kuhu, she is sleeping peacefully..She takes her handbag, and with uncertain hands picks the diary. She needs to know what happened with Sandhya…

 **Rajat old diary…**

 _Sandhya yeh tumne kya kiya mere saath…mujhe khushiyaan dikhaakar ab khud gayab ho…mera kisi baat pe dhyaan nahi raha..naa padhai me, naa khaane me….pata nahi kitni raaton se soya nahi thaa…bardasht nahi hua..main subah subah tumhare ghar chala gaya..himmat karke gate pe khade watchman se poocha tumhare baare me…isse pehle ki mujhe who kuch kehta..ek 12-13 saal ki umar ka ladka bahar se aaya…_

 ** _Boy:_** Bhaiyya aap…sandhya didi ke college se aaye ho?

 **Rajat:** Haan..woh itne dino se college nahi aayi..toh main…mera matlab professor ne kaha puch ke aaon..woh theekh toh hai naa..

 **Boy:** Aap who saamne chai ki dukaan pe wait karenge..main 5 min me aata hoon..

Rajat is sitting glum at the tea stall holding a glass of tea and staring into it. He feels someone stand next to him. His heart feels glad, he looks up expecting Sandhya, instead it's the same boy. He looks around, there is no sign of Sandhya..

 **Rajat (confused):** Sa..sandhya..kahan hai?

 **Boy:** didi ghar pe nahi hai…jaane se pehle mujhe yeh diya thaa..kaha ki ek bhaiyaa aayenge college se ek din..unhe de doon..warna ek mahine ke baad..isse phaad ke phek doon..

 **Rajat:** yeh..yeh kya hai?

 **Boy (adjusting his glasses):** pata nahi..main doosron ki cheezen nahi padta..bad manners hai..Bye…Maa dhoondegi mujhe..

 **Rajat:** ek min..tum kaun ho?

 **Boy:** main didi ka cousin hoon…shashank..

 _Mera dil zor zor se dhadak raha thaa..haathon me ek chitti thi...aankhon me aasoo…darr raha tha…maano jaise mujhe pata thaa iss chitthi me jo bhi likhaa hai..mere liye bahut buraa hai..main isse padhna nahi chahta thaa..magar kaise na padhta..tumhare shabd the.._

 _Main phir jaakar ussi park ke bench pe baithaa..jahan hum hamesha milte the..aaj main akela tha..nahi akela kahan..tumhari chitthi thi mere saath..kaapte haathon ke saath maine usse kholaa.._

 ** _Mere Rajat.._**

 ** _Shayad yeh aakhri baari hoga aapko apna keh rahi hoon….jaanti hoon bahut naaraaz ho mujhse…main achanak kahan chali gayi..mujhe maaf kar dena..magar main hamesha hamesha ke liye aapse door jaa rahi hoon.._**

 ** _Maine aapse kaha thaa na mere Papa bahut strict hai..unhe mujhpe shaq ho gaya hai..ki main shayad kissise pyaar karti hoon.._**

 _Conversation between Sandhya and Sandhya's dad.._

 **SandhyaF:** Sandhya…mujhe tumse kuch poochna hai..aur hamesha ki tarah sach hi jaanna hai..chupaane ki yaa jhoot bolne ki koshish mat karna..

 **Sandhya (scared):** Ji Papa..

 **SandhyaF:** Kya tum kisise pyaar karti ho?

Sandhya is quiet. She is afraid to say yes, fearing for Rajat's safety. Sandhya's father sees her hesitating, he goes close to her.

 **SandhyaF:** darro mat…main tumhare bhaiyaa ki tarah nahi hoon..mera apne gusse pe kaboo hai..

 **Sandhya (head bowed down):** papa..ek…ek ladka..mu..mujhe pasand hai..

 **Sandhya F (controlling anger):** Hmm…tumhe yaad dilaa doon..tumhare college join karne se pehle maine kaha thaa…yeh pyaar mohabbat ki baaten apne sar pe mat daalna…sirf padhaai karna..khair..baat kahan tak badhi hai..kahin tum dono ne kuch..

 **Sandhya:** Nahi papa..woh bahut shareef hai…unhone toh mujhe chuaa tak nahi hai..

 **SandhyaF:** aaj tak shareef hai..kal kya pata..…meri izzat, poore khaandaan ki izzat tumse judi hai..main iske saath koi chance nahi le sakta..isliye tumhara aaj se college jaana bandh..agle hafte tum Australia jaa rahi ho..apne mausi ke paas….agle mahine tumhari sagai hai..mere dost Rajesh ke bête Kavin ke saath..woh bhi Australia me rehta hai…..behtar hoga iss rishte ko yahin bhool jaoo..aur apne future ko dekho…

Sandhya's world crashes in front of her. Her love is crushed brutally. She is heartbroken that she cannot see or even talk to Rajat one last time..She wipes her tears…she wants to do something for him..

 **Sandhya (looking into her father's eyes):** Theekh hai Papa..aapka faisla manzoor hai..main usse bhool jaoongi..magar meri ek shart hai..aap mujhse uska naam kabhi nahi poochenge..mere jaane ke baad yeh koshish bhi nahi karenge jaan ne ki who kaun thaa..kya yeh manzoor hai aapko?

Sandhya's father sees a fire in his girl's eyes. She is willing to risk her entire life and future for him.

 **SandhyaF (smile):** Theekh hai…deal manzoor hai..

 ** _Meri zindagi, khushi, marzi yeh sab deal hai mere papa ke liye…ek pakke businessman hai aakhir…jab tak aapko yeh chitthi milegi main aapse bahut door chali gayi hongi…Rajat please mujhe maaf kar dijiye..ho sake toh mujhe bhool jayiye…hamara saath itna hi thaa…main koshish karoongi aapko bhoolne ki magar aap mera pehla pyaar ho…shayad itna aasaan nahi hoga..phir bhi ek waada chahti hoon aapse..agar zindagi me aapko dobaara pyaar mile…toh usse apnaa lena…hamari ghamo ki sazaa usse mat dijiye..main bhi waada karti hoon..main hamesha khush rehne ki koshish karoongi.._**

 ** _Bye Rajat..I am really sorry…._**

 ** _Sandhya…._**

 _Main nahi jaanta kitni der tak uss chitthi ko aankhon ke saamne rakhke royaa…mera pehla pyaar toot gaya…uss din jo mera dil toota…mujhe yakeen tha dobaara kabhi nahi judegaa…isme kabhi kisika pyaar nahi basegaa..main zindagi bhar Sandhya ki yaadon me jee loonga..woh kaafi hai….bas itni si prarthna hai…who jahaan bhi rahe khush rahe..usse mujhse bhi zyaada pyaar karne waala mile…jaanta hoon iss jahan me aisa koi nahi hogaa..phir bhi.._

 _Sandhya hamare pyaar ki sirf ek nishaani hai..yeh chitthhi…aaj bhi sambhaalke rakhi hai….…isme tumhare aasoon ke nishaan bhi hai…inko jab choota hoon..lagta hai jaise tumhare aankhon ke aasoon ko choo raha hoon..itne saalon me inme mere aasoo bhi mil gaye hai..hamara pyaar toh ek nahi hua magar yeh dukh, aasoon toh ek ho gaye…._

 _Toh yeh thi hamaari choti si Love story..duniya ki sabse pyaari toh nahi magar meri Love story..Kuch dino me meri zindagi me ek nayi ladki aa rahi hai..ghabrao mat tumne kahan hai naa..apni ghamo ki sazaa usse nahi doonga..main koshish karoonga..rishta nibhaane ki..bahut mushkil hai mere liye…who kabhi mere aur tumhare beech nahi aa sakti.._

 _Maine aaj tak zyaada kuch nahi chaaha hai…magar dil me hameshaa ek ichaa rahegi...meri iss zindagi me..ek baar, sirf ek baar tumhe dekhna chahta hoon….tumse baat karna chahtaa hoon..bas kuch pal saath bitaana chahta hoon….main jaanta hoon yeh namumkin hai…aur yeh ichaa apne dil me dabaake hi iss duniya se chalaa jaoonga ek din… Bye Sandhya...Good Bye..._

Purvi wipes her tears and turns the page. The remaining pages are blank. In one of the pages an old piece of paper is kept folded. Purvi opens it – its Sandhya's letter..Over the years the paper has aged, the writing is faint but she can make out marks of water drops – tears of both Rajat and Sandhya..

She wants to touch it but somehow her hands don't go beyond. She doesn't want to disturb the two lovers emotions. She closes the diary and immediately keeps it back in the old suitcase. Later she sits down tired on the sofa and unknowingly her tears flow. She cries feeling Rajat's pain, Sandhya's pain..she recollects moments spent with Rajat….

 _Purvi..tumhe kya pasand hai?_

 _Tumhe Shahrukh pasand hai? Theekh hai aaj uski movie dekhne chalte hai…._

 _Kya? Tumhe Simla jaana hai..main har saal jaata hoon…theekh hai magar..tumne kabhi baraf nahi dekhi naa..wahi chalte hai.._

 _Khaaoo naa..Gajar ka halwa..tumhara favorite..kal se hum dono meetha khaana chodd denge…._

 _Tumhara sapna hai naa….MBA…online course ki admission form laaya hoon…jaldi bharoo.._

 _Maa..aap kyun fikar karti hai..Kuhu baby sitting me reh legi..…usse job karne do…_

 _Tum akeli kahan roller coaster me jaa rahi ho..main bhi chalta hoon…mere sirf haath me chot lagi hai.._

 _Okay madame..next year pakka..bungee jumping le jaoonga tumhe…aakhir aapka hokum hai…_

 **Purvi (mind):** Rajat…..yeh sab aapne pehle kyun nahi bataya mujhe…kahin sandhya waapas aa gayi toh?…kya aap mujhe chodd denge..Kuhu ka kya hogaa? Please…aap aisa mat kijiye mere saath..main sach me jee nahi paoongi…I am sorry…main shayad…aap dono ke beech…

 **So this is how Rajat's first love remained incomplete...Purvi feels hurt and guilty..What next steps will she take?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear readers, apologies..I am late with update. but we had internet problems since 2 days...anyways read on...**

 **Present day,Mumbai….**

It's the day Rajat is arriving…afternoon lunch time. The doorbell rings continuously. Kuhu runs with full speed to open the door.

 **Kuhu (yelling):** Paaartnerrrrrrrrrrr…..yayy! she jumps onto Rajat. He hugs her tightly and kisses her cheeks repeatedly..

 **Rajat:** hey mera partnerrrrrrrrrrr…..i missed you missed you soooooooo much….aaj school ki chutti?

 **Kuhu:** hmmmmmm..Mamma bhi office nahi gayi aaj..

 **Rajat:** very good..kahan hai Miss P..

Purvi comes in the room and gets very happy to see Rajat. Normally she would have run into his arms, but today she just smiles standing at the door. Rajat opens his arms for her. She walks slowly and hugs him gently. He crushes her in a tight hug and whispers in her ears…

 **Rajat:** I missed you so much…Purvi..tumne mujhe miss kiya?

 **Purvi:** hmm

He senses she is aloof, distant. Still in that hug, he picks her up.

 **Purvi:** Rajattt..yeh kya kar rahe hai aap?

 **Rajat:** Tumhara weight check kar raha hoon…Kya Kuhu..tumne toh kaha tha khaa khaa ke moti ho jayegi..yeh toh dubli ho gayi..chalo meri fees waapas karo..

 **Purvi:** Please mujhe utaaro..

 **Rajat:** nahi..pehle ek choti kiss..

 **Purvi(pushing him):** Rajat…please…

 **PurviM:** arre Purvi..Rajat aa gaya kya?…she gets embarrassed seeing them like this..

Rajat quickly sets her down and is surprised to see her mother. He gives her a smile and goes to touch her feet.

 **Rajat:** Maa..aap yahan? Sorry, mujhe pata nahi thaa…aap kaisi hai? Papa bhi aaye hai kya?

 **Purvi:** who…Papa ko kal buaji ke ghar ek hafta Banglore jaana pada…isliye Maa ko maine yahan…theekh kiya na?

 **Rajat (smiles):** kya Purvi mujhse aise sawaal karti ho…mujhe bahut acha laga Maa ki aap aayi…ab mujhe thoda aur tasty khaana milegaa..Maa aap mere liye who kofte banayegi naa?

 **PurviM:** haan zaroor..aaj raat ko hi banaati hoon…

Rajat goes to his bedroom with luggage. He goes inside the bathroom to freshen up. He doesn't have his towel..

 **Rajat:** Purviiiiiiiiiiiii…mera towel..

Purvi comes to give his towel. She knocks on the door, Rajat opens it and pulls her inside and closes the door. Before she can speak he starts kissing her hungrily expelling his frustration of being away from her for a month. Purvi hugs him tight and starts kissing back but within seconds stops responding.

 **Rajat:** kya..kya hua? He hugs her…tum naraaz ho mujhse?

 **Purvi (turning her face away):** Nahi toh..woh..mujhe der ho rahi hai…office jaana hai..

 **Rajat:** Office? Tumne toh chutti li hai naa?

 **Purvi:** Nahi..main lunch ke baad jaongi…ek client aaya hai…japan se..toh ek hafta bahut kaam hai…shayad roz late aana hoga…isliye Maa ko yahan bula liya..Kuhu ka dhyaan rakhne..

Purvi goes to her office after lunch. Rajat rests in the house enjoying his time with Kuhu. Purvi comes back home bit late at night. She looks exhausted. Kuhu and her mother have already slept. She goes to the bathroom to change. She comes out and sees Rajat is already sitting on the bed waiting for her. She gives a small smile and without saying anything she sits facing away from Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Kya hua? Bahut thaki huyi lag rahi ho…bahut kaam hai kya?

 **Purvi (pressing her head):** Hmm…naya client hai…agar impress ho gaya toh badi deal mil jayegi..

She feels him coming closer to her from her massages her shoulders. She feels nice. Slowly his lips touch her shoulders and his breath and lips travel to her neck and then ears..

 **Rajat (whispering):** main tumhari saari thakaan door kar deta hoon….he slowly turns her and lays her down.

He comes over her and kisses her neck, his hands roam over her body, feeling her. Purvi closes her eyes, but then the diary flashes in front of her. She quickly opens her eyes and holds Rajat's freely moving hands.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..

 **Rajat (whispering):** ..shhhh….kuch mat bolo…I missed you my love…he continues kissing her neck.

 **Purvi:** Rajat please..aaj nahi..

 **Rajat (stopping, looking into her eyes):** Purvii..pleaase…he bends down to her lips, she turns her face.

 **Purvi:** sorry..woh..mere periods…periods chal rahe hai..aaj pehla din hai..

 **Rajat (understanding):** Ohh..sorry…pehle bata deti…koi baat nahi..tum aaram se so jaoo..main..main sar dabaa doon tumhara?

 **Purvi:** nahi..aap bhi thak gaye honge…Gud night. She sleeps turning her face on the other side. She feels Rajat's arms around her. He sleeps hugging her..

Purvi manages to stay away from Rajat the whole of the week citing work. Rajat senses something is wrong with her behavior and tries to ask Kuhu if her mother was like this only when he went. Kuhu has no idea, she cannot make out her mother is sad. Rajat also shrugs the matter off thinking she must have work pressure. He thinks of taking the whole family out for some quiet and relaxing time once Purvi gets free.

A week later its his birthday. The night before, Kuhu knocks on the door of her parents bedroom at 12:00 night. Rajat opens it and sees Kuhu and Purvi's mom with a small cake and candles.

 **Kuhu:** happy birthday partner !..maine aur naani ne aapke liye cake banaya…

 **Rajat (kissing Kuhu):** Thanks partner. Thank you Maa..

 **PurviM:** Chalo kuhu…Papa ko cake kaatne do.. They all sing happy birthday and Rajat cuts and feeds everyone a piece. Purvi takes the cake piece and feeds him one piece too. Rajat notices that there is a slight fear, anxiety in her eyes. She doesn't look happy. Kuhu and Purvi's mom leave.

 **Rajat:** kisine mujhe special happy birthday wish nahi kiya…he complains

Purvi looks at him and says with a smile.."Happy birthday Rajat"

 **Rajat:** Yeh kya..itna rukhaa sukhaa happy bday…arre ab tumhe bolna padega…mujhe gale miloo..mujhe kiss karoo..

Purvi walks over and hugs him tight. He wraps his hands around and she kisses him lovingly. Rajat kisses her back and can feel her tears.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..kya hua? Tum..tum ro rahi ho?

 **Purvi (hugging him):** Kuch nahi..bas aisehi..chalo so jaate hai…

They both lie to sleep and Purvi sleeps hugging him tight not wanting to let him go. He feels her behavior is strange but just caresses her hairs and then sleeps.

Rajat has taken the day off to celebrate his birthday with his family. He wakes up late and comes to the drawing room. Kuhu has already left for school.

 **Rajat:** Good morning Maa…Kuhu kahan hai?

 **PurviM:** Kuhu toh school chali gayi..Purvi bata rahi thi aaj koi test hai uskaa..isliye chutti nahi li..

 **Rajat:** Ohh..aap kahin jaa rahi hai?

 **PurviM:** Haan..woh Purvi ke papa aaj dopahar ko waapas aa rahe hai..toh maine socha nashta karke nikal jaoon..

 **Rajat:** aap unko yahi bula lijiye naa..sab log milke bahar jaate hai khaane..

 **PurviM:** nahi beta..aaj tum log ho aao…mujhe jaana hai..maine Bai ko bhi bulaya hai..ghar ek hafte se bandh hai naa..

 **Rajat:** aap rukiye..main aapko chodd deta hoon..Purvi kahan hai?

 **PurviM:** pata nahi..neeche gayi hai..shayad koi dukaan..

Later Rajat drops Purvi's mother to her house and comes back. Purvi opens the door and Rajat smiles at her. He closes the door and hugs her from behind.

 **Rajat:** Bas bahut ho gaya..aaj tumhari ek baat nahi sunoonga…ghar par sirf main aur tum hain..mera bday gift kahan hai..

 **Purvi (coming out of his hug):** aapse koi milne aaya hai..

 **Rajat (looks at her with confusion):** Mujhse? He walks inside. He can make out someone sitting on the sofa.

 **Rajat:** Hi….

The person gets up and turns around.

 **Person:** Hi Rajat…

Rajat doesn't recognize the person at first. He looks closely and when he recognizes, his eyes are wide open. He cannot believe what he is seeing in front of him.

 **Rajat (whisper):** S..Sandhya? tum?

 **Sandhya is back..will the storm explode?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sandhya:** Haan..main..aap kaise ho? She has tears in her eyes. Rajat is confused, shocked and cannot speak. He just stares at her wondering if he is dreaming.

 **Purvi (small voice):** Yeh sapna nahi hai Rajat…yeh sach me aapke saamne hai..

 **Rajat (looks at Purvi):** Pur..vi…Sa..ndhya….

 **Purvi (tears):** Maine inhe bulaya hai aaj..

 **Rajat (shock):** Tumhe..kaise?

 **Purvi (looking at him):** who maine..aapki puraani diary padh li thi..usse pata chala…

Rajat remembers his old diary. He sits down on the sofa with his hands on his head. Purvi comes near him and places a hand on his shoulder.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry..mujhe pata nahi thaa..yeh sab..aapne kabhi bataya nahi pehle..

 **Rajat:** Purvi..woh..main..he bows his head down..

 **Purvi:** Aap dono ki kahaani maine padhi…mujhe bahut dukh hai..aap dono ka pyaar adhoora reh gaya…shayad..shayad..main aap logo ke beech aa gayi….aaj main aap logon ko ek mauka dena chahti hoon..

 **Rajat (panic):** Purviii..yeh kya bol rahi ho….yeh bahut puraani baat hai..

 **Purvi (holding his hands):** Baat puraani hai..magar jazbaat to wahi hai naa…aapne mujhse sacha pyaar kiya hai..yeh main jaanti hoon…isliye uss pyaar ke badle me…main aapko kuch dena chahti hoon..

Rajat looks up into her eyes with tears.

 **Purvi (tears spilling):** main nahi chahti aap koi bhi adhuri ichaa rakhke iss duniya se jaaye..isliye…aaj ek din…main chahti hoon aap dono saath rahe….

 **Rajat:** Purvii…

 **Purvi (tears spilling):** nahi Rajat..please…aaj ek din ke liye..aap bhool jayiye..aap senior inspector hai…bhool jayiye aap Kuhu ke papa hai…next words she states almost in a whisper….

 **Purvi:** Bhool jayiye..aap…aap mere…mere pati hai…aap sirf..Rajat hai..

She gets up wiping her tears and goes to sandhya..

 **Purvi:** Main…main chalti hoon…

She picks her bag and runs to the door wiping her tears. She opens the door, looks back at them once and closes it.

Rajat and Sandhya look at each other….

Purvi goes to the beach and sits among the rocks and cries her heart out…

 **Flashback:**

 **After reading the whole diary…**

 **Purvi (pov):** Rajat..kaash aap mujhe yeh ussi din bata dete jab aap mujhe pehli baar dekhne aaye the..main kabhi aapke pyaar ke beech nahi aati…pata nahi aap is waqt kaise jee rahe hai…aap upar se haste hai, mazaak karte hai, pyaar karte hai..kya pata yeh sab aap uss gham ko chupaane ke liye kar rahe hai..I…I am sorry Rajat…main aapko aise tadapte nahi dekh sakti..mujhe kuch karna hogaa…main chahti hoon aap hamesha khush rahe…

 **Purvi (another pov):** yeh kya karne jaa rahi ho Purvi….apne haathon se apne pyaar ka gala ghott rahi ho? Agar tumne yeh kiya…kahin who forecast sach huyi toh? Tumhari zindagi me toofaan aa jayega..jaisa chal raha hai..chalne do..

 **Purvi (pov):** nahi….main itni khudgarz nahi ho sakti…apni khushiyon ki khaatir..Rajat ko dukhi nahi rakh sakti…aur kya main yeh sab jaanke khush reh paoongi?

 **Purvi (another pov):** Tum khud apni hasti zindagi me aag lagane jaa rahi ho…mat karo yeh pagalpan..

 **Purvi (pov):** mera dam ghutt raha hai…mujhe kuch karna hogaa..warna main pagal ho jaoongi..

She makes a decision and sets out searching Sandhya's whereabouts. After a couple of days, she manages to track Sandhya in Australia. She calls up explaining everything. Sandhya was anyways coming to India, she promises Purvi to meet her in Mumbai a day before Rajat's birthday. Purvi lies to Rajat that she is taking her client out for dinner. She instead meets Sandhya for dinner at a restaurant.

Purvi is lost in her thoughts when she feels someone standing next to her. She looks up to a beautiful lady, possibly her own age but dressed more stylishly, wearing expensive jewellery and a fantastic perfume.

 **Sandhya:** Tum Purvi ho naa? Hi..I am Sandhya..

They both shake hands and settle down. Purvi scans her from top to bottom and mentally feels inferior to her. They soon order something to eat.

 **Sandhya:** tell me Purvi…Rajat kaise hai?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Ache hai…tum kaisi ho?

 **Sandhya:** main bhi theekh hoon..

They both talk through the dinner…..next day Purvi picks up Sandhya and takes her to her house, when Rajat has gone away to drop Purvi's mother..

 **Flashback over**

 **Present day, Rajat house**

Rajat and Sandhya just look at each other, remaining silent. They both cannot believe they are in front of each other. They had both wished to meet each other once again, now that they have met, they donot have words to speak.

 **Sandhya:** Rajat..I am sorry….main..aise hi chali gayi..

 **Rajat:** hmm…shayad yehi hamari kismat thi..

 **Sandhya (tears):** Rajat..main bahut royi hoon aapke bina..main aaj bhi aapko bhool nahi paayi..kyun hua hamare saath aisa…She starts sobbing..

Rajat gets up from his place and gives her a glass of water to drink.

 **Rajat:** main bhi bahut tadpa hoon tumhare bina…aaj bhi har roz tumhe yaad karta hoon..Thakk gaya hoon sabke saamne jhooti hasi haske..ab mujhse aur jhooth nahi bola jaata…

 **Sandhya:** Maine kabhi socha nahi hum phir se aise milenge…yeh kyun hua? Kya yeh koi ishaara hai…bolo naa..

 **Rajat:** Haan…sach kaha..yeh shayad ishaara hi hai…hame ab ek ho jaana chahiye..hamare pyaar ko poora karna chahiye..hum dono ko haq hai khush rehne kaa..sacha pyaar paane ka..tum…tum mere saath ho Sandhya? He holds out a hand to Sandhya..

 **Sandhya (smiling, holding his hand):** haan Rajat..main aapke saath hoon..hum iss sabse door kahi jaakar apni duniya basaate hai….I…I love you…Rajat..

 **Rajat (hugs Sandhya):** I ….love you too Sandhya..

Purvi opens her eyes with a jerk. She shudders to think if what she just imagined will turn true….

Her phone rings, she wipes her tears and looks at it. Its Sandhya. With trembling hands she picks it up..

 **Purvi :** He..heloo

 **Sandhya:** Tum kahan ho? Main tumse milna chahti hoon..

 **Purvi (still crying):** main..woh…abhi office me hoon…mujhe der ho jayegi…main meeting me hoon..sorry…She keeps the phone down and cries again.

She feels a hand on her shoulder. She lifts her head up…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Sandhya…tum..

 **Sandhya (smiles):** yahan dhoop me kyun baithi ho….chalo…ek cold coffee ho jaaye?

Purvi splashes some cold water on her face in the bathroom of the coffee shop next to the beach. She wipes her face, applies some fresh make-up and takes a deep breath. She comes out and sees that Sandhya has already ordered some coffee and snacks.

Purvi comes and sits in front of her. She is looking down. Sandhya sips her cold-coffee and looks at Purvi's face. Her big eyes now look sad and a bit swollen, her cheeks are now flushed, her straight nose is red with all the crying and her lips are still trembling. She smiles to herself..

 **Sandhya:** main aaj raat Australia jaa rahi hoon..socha tumse milke jaaoon..tumhe thanks kehke jaoon..She puts her hand on hers. Purvi looks up with some fear in her eyes..

 **Sandhya:** aaj sirf tumhari wajah se mere dil ki ichaa poori ho gayi..aur main aaj apne sache pyaar se mili…Thank you Purvi..

Purvi's eyes well up with tears. She stubbornly holds them back. So its going to be true…the storm from the past is here….

 **Sandhya:** Tumhe jaanna nahi hai mera sacha pyaar kaun hai?

Purvi braces her ears to hear Rajat's name..She doesn't want to..She feels her heart will break into a million pieces. Sandhya notices her discomfort. She feels Purvi will faint any moment…

 **Sandhya:** uska naam hai…."Kaavin"…..

Purvi shuts her eyes, tears spill out, the next second she opens her eyes and looks at Sandhya confusedly.

 **Purvi:** K..Kaavin?

 **Sandhya:** Haan Purvi…Kaavin mere pati hai….Australia jaate hi meri shaadi ho gayi Kaavin ke saath..unn dino maine man hi man Rajat ko apna pati maan liya tha.. ….maine Kaavin ke saath bahut na-insaafi ki hai..uske saath hokar bhi uske saath nahi thi….magar unhone mera saath kabhi nahi chodaaa..aaj bhi itne saalon ke baad, 2 bacho ke baad bhi main sirf unhe ek dost maanti hoon…

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Kya unhe aapke aur Rajat ke baare me?

 **Sandhya:** nahi….nahi pata hai..maine kisiko nahi bataya…maine Rajat ko bhi kasam di thi…yeh baat sabse chupaane ke liye..

 **Purvi:** Toh..ab tum kya karogi?

 **Sandhya:** aaj Rajat se milke ehsaas ho gaya…mere dil me jo pyaar thaa..woh abhi bhi hai..magar Rajat ke liye nahi…who pyaar Kaavin ke liye hai ab…Purvi tum jaanna nahi chahogi maine aur Rajat ne saath kya kiya aaj?

Purvi simply looks at Sandhya..

 **Sandhya:** tumne mujhe aur Rajat ko ek poora din diya saath rehne…magar hame poora din nahi..bas kuch pal hi kaafi they…pehle kuch der toh humne ek doosre se baat bhi nahi ki..dheere dheere baaten shuru huyi..tum kaisi ho? Main theekh hoon…aur uske baad..Rajat ka har sentence tumhare naam se shuru hota thaa..Purvi yeh..Purvi who… …hume ehsaas hua…hamari zindagi kitni badal gayi hai….Purvi tum Rajat ki zindagi me, uske aatma me ghul gayi ho…who tumhe apna hissa manta hai..tumhare..tumhare naam sirf alag hai…tum dono sach me ek ho..Thats..thats so amazing….

Purvi looks at her stunned. She cannot believe it. Tears flow from her eyes…

 **Sandhya:** Mujhe yeh bhi realize hua…Kaavin bhi kahin na kahin Rajat ke jaisa hi hai…aur sach maano…Rajat ko apne saamne dekhkar sirf khushi huyi..bas….aaj aaj main Kaavin ko miss kar rahi hoon..uski baaten, uska who hasna…maine aaj jaana main pyaar toh karti hoon..magar Kaavin se…Thank you Purvi…aaj sirf tumhari wajah se…main pehli baar poore dil se apne pyaar ka izhaar karoongi..Thank you once again...

Sandhya gets up and hugs Purvi. Purvi starts crying, crying in relief.

 **Sandhya (smiling):** Bas..Bas..warna tumhara Pati kahin mujhe arrest naa kar de..uski biwi ko rulaane ke jurm me…

Purvi smiles at her and wipes her tears..

 **Sandhya:** Jaoo Purvi…apne Rajat ke paas..woh sirf tumhara hai…hamesha hamesha ke liye…khush rehnaa…

 **Purvi (smiles):** tum bhi…phir kisi din aaogi? Kaavin aur bacho ke saath?

 **Sandhya:** Nahi Purvi…hum sab ke liye behtar hoga…hum yehi bichad jaaye…maine Kuhu ki photos dekhi hai tumhare ghar pe..bilkul tumhari tarah sundar aur Rajat ki tarah natkhat hai..hai naa…tum meri family photo dekhogi?

Purvi nods and Sandhya shows her a picture of her family- her husband Kaavin and her two sons.

 **Purvi:** Bahut sundar hai….you make a good pair..Kaavin bahut handsome hai….

 **Sandhya:** Khabardaar..mere pati pe line maar rahi ho? They both laugh and bid goodbye to each other..

Purvi turns and goes out with a new vigour in her step. She happily hails a taxi and impatiently reaches home. Before ringing the bell however she stops, she is afraid…will Rajat be angry at her? Will he forgive her?...

She pulls her hand back from the bell and instead uses her keys to get inside the house. The house is quiet. She walks to their bedroom. Rajat is not there. She comes out and calls his name.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..Rajatt..aap kahan ho?

He doesn't reply, she goes to Kuhu's room. He is standing near the window looking out. She takes slow small steps, afraid of his reaction.

 **Purvi (small voice):** Rajatt..

 **In a way it was good they all met. It just reassures them of their love for each other. Sandhya and Purvi have accepted the truth and are settled. What about Rajat? Will he be angry? How will he react? Read on..**

 **dear Radha..yes, you are right there is a Marathi movie also.i guess Swapnil Joshi is the hero...the Marathi movie is a remake of the original Tamil movie..starring Jyotika and Suriya..it was released just before their real life wedding ! I absolutely love the music by AR Rahman in that (I am a crazy crazy fan - Rahmaniac)...**


	15. Chapter 15

Rajat turns around to face Purvi. He doesn't have tears or anger on his face but Purvi knows he is upset. He comes and sits on the bed. Purvi walks slowly and sits next to him.

 **Purvi (choking voice):** Rajat…I…I…am sorry..maine…shayad aapka dil dukhaaya…I ..she starts sobbing.

She sobs sitting there for a minute, later she feels Rajat's fingers wiping her tears. She looks up to his face, he has a small smile. He takes her in a tight embrace and Purvi cries louder, letting the grief wash out of her body. They remain in this embrace for some time, finally she calms down.

 **Rajat (concern):** Tumne kuch khaaya? Tumhe davaai leni hai naa…

Purvi shakes her head as No.

 **Rajat:** Jaao fresh ho jaoo..maine khaana order kiya hai..aata hoga..

Purvi changes her clothes, comes out and sees Rajat has got some food in one plate.

 **Purvi:** Rajatt..main aapse..

 **Rajat:** shhh..baate baadme..pehle kuch khaalo aur insulin ki davaai lo…ro roke waise bhi blood sugar low ho gaya hoga tumhara..

He feeds her with great care and love. She knows wherever he would be, he would always call her without fail reminding her to eat, take her medicines, even fight with her if she ignored it. They both finish eating, she wants to talk..he stops her again. He goes and gets back her favorite sweet in a bowl – Gajar ka halwaa..

 **Purvi:** Rajat yeh..

 **Rajat:** ghabrao mat..sugar free hai…tumhari maa ne banaya hai…maine kaha tha unse aaj yeh banana ke liye..kitne din se udaas hai meri Purvi..mere bday ke din toh mujhe use thoda cheer up karna chhaiye na..chalo chalo..khaa lo..yeh dekho bade spoon se bada nivaala..

She remembers that she did this to him on his birthday. She wanted to make him happy on this day, but did she ruin the day for him? Fresh tears appear in her eyes and now she cannot control it anymore. She starts sobbing loudly.

 **Purvi (crying):** Rajat..I am sorry….please mujhse baat kijiye…..main bahut buri hoon..maine aapka dil dukhayaa…

 **Rajat (wiping her tears and holding her face):** Shhhhhh….chupp ho jaaooo…its okay magar main tumse naaraaz hoon….bahut naaraaz….tumne aaj yeh kya kiya Purvi? Isse me tumhari bewkooofi kahoon ya tumhaara pyaar?

Purvi looks at him with a sudden realization. He is right, this was stupidity on her part to break her own house..to create problems in their happy married life..

 **Purvi (looking down, whisper):** sorry..

He smiles and hugs her. He removes her hair clip, her silky hairs fall over. He caresses them as he speaks.

 **Rajat:** maine tumhe kabhi apne past ke baare me nahi batayaa…jaanti ho kyun? Kyunki who past tha…uska koi future nahi thaa..uss waqt tum mera present aur future thi..haan main manta hoon, mera dil bahut buri tarah se toota tha..mera pehla pyaar jo thaa..magar waqt ke saath, tumhare saath mujhe pata hi nahi chala kab mera dil jud gaya….sirf tumhare pyaar se Purvi….tum aur Kuhu.. yehi meri zindagi ka sach hai aur hamesha rahega.. Sandhya sirf ek yaad hai..bas ek yaad …aaj main usse apne saamne dekhke shock ho gaya….jab tumne mujhse kaha ki main ek din ke liye sab bhool jaoon…tumko, Kuhu ko..mera mann kiya tumhe zor se ek chaata lagaane kaa..tumhe hosh me laane ka..tum aisa kaise keh sakti ho? Main tumhe bhool jaaon? Tumhe…apni zindagi ko?

Purvi feels guilty about herself..

 **Purvi:** Main sirf aapki khushi…

 **Rajat:** shhh..meri khushi? Tumhe pata nahi hai kya meri khushi kya hai? Tumhe dukhi dekhkar main khush ho sakta hoon? Tumhe rulaakar mujhe mazaa aayega kya? Main khush hota agar tum mujhse haq se puchti….woh diary padhne ke baad….yeh sandhya kaun thi? Kya abhi bhi aap usse pyaar karte hai? Mujhse ek baar toh baat karti Purvi..

 **Purvi:** I am sorry..

 **Rajat:** You should be….but….I..am sorry too Purvi…maine yeh baat chupaayi tumse..sirf yeh sochkar ki kahin tum dukhi na ho jaoo..hamaari zindagi nark na ban jaaye..i am sorry too.. two teardrops from his eyes fall on Purvi's face.

She looks up, he is crying. She wipes his tears and kisses his eyes.

 **Purvi:** Please Rajat..aap mat royiye..main aisa phir nahi karoongi..sorry..

He hugs her tight.

 **Rajat:** Main haar gaya Purvi..aaj main tumse haar gaya…tumne yeh saabit kar diyaa…tum mujhse zyaada pyaar karti ho..bahut zyaada..meri ek ichaa poori karne ke liye..itni badi kurbaani….I hate you..I hate you very much..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Rajat….main aapse kabhi nahi jeet sakti…meri zindagi me aapne meri kitni saari choti badi ichaayen poori ki hai…aapne mera saath mere mushkil palo me diyaa hai…aapne kabhi Maa se, kabhi Kuhu se, kabhi doctor ke saath ladkar meri khushi dilwaayi hai….meri padhai, meri naukri mere chote bade nakhre..yeh sab aap hi ne toh poora kiya.. I love you…

 **Rajat:** I hate you…I am serious

Purvi hugs him. He doesn't hug her back. Purvi looks at him. He looks very upset. Suddenly an idea strikes in Purvi's head. She smiles….

 **Purvi:** acha…you hate me? Sach me…main nahi maanti..prove it

 **Rajat:** Kaise?

 **Purvi (touching his hair):** agle 5 min ke liye..main jo bhi karoon….aap usse hate karna…okay? Aur kehna…I hate this…manzoor? I challenge you 5 min ke andar aap mujhe I love you kahenge…

 **Rajat:** no chance Purvi….

 **Purvi:** Done..

Purvi holds his hands and takes him to their bedroom. She makes Rajat sit on the bed. She comes closer and kisses his forehead lovingly.

 **Rajat:** haah..yeh bahut easy hai..I hate this…

 **Purvi (naughty):** game toh ab shuru hogaa..

She swiftly removes her top and sits on a surprised Rajat's lap. She slowly traces her finger on his face. Rajat tries hard not to look at Purvi.

 **Purvi:** so?

 **Rajat (upset):** hmm..I still hate you…I hate this

She smiles, lets her finger dip slowly to his neck, teasing his weak spots with her nails, he inhales a sharp breath.

 **Rajat (losing bit control):** I…h..hate this..

Purvi edges closer, blows air on his neck, her fingers play with the buttons of his shirt..she opens one... He feels the soft touch of her lips moving down his neck, he can smell the fruity shampoo from her hair...slowly she opens all the buttons, her lips are on the exposed skin where it was buttoned first..she teases him a bit by spreading the open shirt and kissing his collarbone, giving him a purple lovebite. She feels him stiffen his body...

She slowly now moves up, placing soft nibbles all along, her hair tickles him, she reaches his lips touches it and pulls back. She moves back a bit on his lap, this movement causes Rajat to hold her tight and he crushes her against him, staring into her eyes with great lust..

 **Purvi (softly with a seductive smile):** 10 seconds more Rajat….do you still hate me?

Rajat holds her hair roughly and pulls her lips onto his – wildly kissing them till she is out of breath.

 **Rajat (gasping, hugging her tight):** I…love you…I love you..I love you Purvi..i madly love you..

 **Purvi (gasping, biting his neck):** I love you toooooooo…

They both pounce on each other trying to hold each other as tight as possible, entwining their hands, lips and bodies… Today their love making is an expression to declare their undying love, their passion, their possessiveness towards each other..They both match each other's wildness trying to drive out every negativity, insecurity that may have come in their life in these past few days.

They cling on, kissing, teasing and feeling every inch of their bodies. They hold each other and cry out naturally each other's names when they reach the pinnacle of pleasure…..

Their sweaty bodies now slip off each other, but still they hold it tight in an embrace, their lips are yet not ready to leave each other, their tears get mixed, their heartbeats thud together… After an eternity, they flop down tired on the bed, they both donot realise but they drift into a sweet dreamless sleep still in that embrace – as one.

 **Evening**

Rajat opens his eyes and feels Purvi's soft, naked body below him. He smiles, then glances at the time. He springs up, trying to shake Purvi awake..

 **Rajat:** Purviii..uthoo…main Kuhu ko baby sitting se leke aata hoon..utho naa…kapde pehen lo..koi..koi aajayega…

 **Purvi (sleepily):** Sone dijiye naa…..

 **Rajat (irritated):** Purvi..please….6:30 baj gaye..Kuhu wait kar rahi hogi..

 **Purvi (sleepy):** Nahi kar rahi hogi….maine Maa se kaha hai usse pick karne..kal Saturday hai..woh unke saath rahegi..

 **Rajat (settling back, relaxed):** Kya? Hmmmm…toh yeh sab tumhara plan thaa?

 **Purvi (pulls him back and hugs him):** Haan maine kiya yeh sab…actually mujhe pata nahi thaa..aaj kya hoga…main nahi chahti thi Kuhu yeh sab dekhe..isliye Maa ke paas bhej diyaa...

 **Rajat (hugging):** I love you Purvi…sab theekh ho gaya na? tumhe mujhpe yakeen hai naa?

 **Purvi (hugging him back):** Mujhe aap pe poora yakeen hai…maine kabhi shaq nahi kiya..main bas aapko khush dekhna chahti hoon..waise ek baat puchoon? Birthday gift kaisa laga?

 **Rajat:** Kya? Gift? Ooooohhhhhhhhh….Miss P…I am impressed..sach me bahut sexy tha…anniversary pe bhi yehi game khelte hai..I hate you waala…is baar meri baari hogi..

 **Purvi (blushes):** Bahut ho gaya…please kapde pehen lijiye..phir mujhe dinner bhi banaana hai..

 **Rajat:** aaj no kitchen witchen… pehle nahaa lete hain...phir aaj meri treat hai..sirf tumhare liye…bahar chalte hai..aur uske baad…mera return gift bhi toh baaki hai…he tickles her..

 **Purvi (laughs):** yeh kya kar rahe hai aap…aaj meri jaan leke rahenge kya?

 **Rajat (kisses her forehead):** Tum meri jaan ho…main bas tumhe pyaar de sakta hoon..I love you meri Madhuri…

 **Purvi:** I love you too..My Shahrukh…

Purvi turns him over and sits on top of him. She bends forward to his face and sings softly in his ears…

 **Purvi (naughtily):** Dhak Dhak…karne lagaa..oh moraa..jiyaraa darne lagaa..

Rajat hugs her and rolls with her…She laughs and he kisses her all over..

 **Purvi:** I hate this Rajat…I hate you….

 **Two months later, one Sunday morning..**

Rajat is reading the newspaper. He glances over at the forecast column. He smiles and dismisses it, but out of curiosity he reads Purvi's forecast.

 **Rajat (reading):** Soon a new love will enter your life and bring you a lifetime of happiness..

He shuts the newspaper and gets worried. At the same time, he hears Purvi's scream from the bathroom..

 **Purvi:** **Rajattttttt….**

He rushes to the bathroom and sees Purvi standing there in complete shock, gasping for breath.

 **Rajat (worried):** Kya…Kya hua…Purvi…

Purvi breathes heavily and hands over something to him. He looks at it and his eyes open wide.

 **Rajat (confused, shock):** Pu…Purvii..yeh….kya?

Purvi kisses him strongly on his lips..

 **Purvi (crying):** I am pregnant..Rajat..oh god….I am so happy…main bahut khush hoon..aap khush toh ho? Rajat…Rajattt?

 **Rajat (coming out of shock):** Haan..wow..Purvi…maine abhi tumhara forecast padhaa tha…who itni jaldi sach bhi ho gaya…he hugs her tight….Thank you Purvi..I love you…I simply love you..waise sahi mayne me yeh mera best birthday gift hai..ab tak kaa…

 **Purvi (shy, blushing):** Nahi….yeh aapka best return gift hai…

They both laugh and hug each other..

 **1 and a half years later,**

Kuhu is telling a story to a small baby boy and Rajat is trying to feed him some baby food. The baby spits the food..

 **Purvi (from kitchen):** Rajattttttt..ho gaya?

 **Rajat:** Nahi…yeh khaa hi nahi raha hai..…the baby starts crying.

Purvi comes out of the kitchen, she takes the bowl from Rajat's hands and starts feeding. The baby happily eats and makes happy sounds…

 **Purvi:** Kuhuuuuu…jaao apna homework karo….

 **Baby (pointing fingers): Koooooo…**

 **Kuhu:** hooooooo…isne mera naam liyaa..main tumse 8 years badi hoon..didi bulaoo mujhe..Partner yeh meri baat sunegaa naa…

 **Rajat:** Tumhari kya..meri bhi sunegaa..kyun mera chotaa partner.. Rajat comes near the baby. The baby makes a face and cries..

 **Purvi:** phir se rulaa diyaa aapne…usse khaana toh khaane do…Kishuuuu….allle mera baby…mera shonuu monuuu..Purvi does some baby talk and the baby settles again..

 **Rajat:** hmmmppff…yeh toh Maa ka chamchaa niklaa…Kuhu…isko apni team me nahi lete hai..

 **Kuhu:** Kyun nahi? maine iska naam rakha hai..Krish !...mera favorite superhero hai…chalo naa partner..main isko train karoongi..dekhna...kaise apne aap line me aayega..waise mera naam kisne rakha partner?

 **Rajat:** pata hai partner jab tum chotiiii thi..tum raat ko bahut rotiii thi…tumhari Mamma pareshaan hokar kaan bandh kar leti thi..magar mujhe hamesha lagta thaa tumhari awaaz ekdum sweet hai bilkul koyal jaise..isliye maine tumhara naam Kuhu rakha…

The baby has finished eating food, Purvi takes him inside, changes him and makes him sleep. Later the three of them have dinner and go to sleep. Purvi is very tired. She has taken a break from her job for a year to be with the baby. Rajat and Kuhu help her a lot.

She feels two warm hands massaging her feet gently. She smiles.

 **Purvi:** Thanks Rajat…

 **Rajat:** kya Purvi...mujhe thanks keh rahi ho..he massages for some more time and later comes and lies down next to her. She hugs him, he is caressing her hairs.

 **Purvi:** sab kuch phir se badal gaya…itne saalon baad yun achanak mera pregnant hona….Krish ka aanaa…acha lag raha hai naa Rajat..

 **Rajat:** hmm…yeh sab tumhare "I hate you" waale game ke wajah se hua…uss din pata nahi hum dono ko kya ho gaya tha..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Uss din hum dono ko ek doosre ko yeh jataana thaa…ki hum kitna pyaar karte hai ek doosre se..aur Krish…uss baat ki nishaani hai…bahut special hai who..hai naa..

 **Rajat (slowly):** Maa ka chamchaa hai woh…

 **Purvi (getting up, fake anger):** Kya kaha? Khabardaar mere partner ke baare me kuch bhi bola toh..

 **Rajat:** Tumhara partner?

 **Purvi (settling back):** Haan…Krish mera partner hai…aapne Kuhu ko toh apni side kar liya…lekin mera Kishuu mere team me hai….

 **Rajat (looking into her eyes):** meri asli partner toh tum ho Purvi…I love you partner..

They both look at each other and come closer to kiss… Kishuu cries..

 **Purvi:** hahahaaha…dekhaa…ohhhhhhh…mera Kishuu….bhook lagi aapko..aaaooo mamaa ke paas.. Purvi takes him from the crib to feed him..

 **Rajat:** kya yaar Purvi…tumhare partner ne phir mera game bigaad diyaa.. They both look at each other and laugh...

….And the love continues…...

 **End of this story...Thank you all my readers, reviewers for following this story. As I mentioned earlier I took the basic idea from the Tamil movie "Jillunu oru kaadal"...I enjoyed writing the situations, dialogues for this fiction. I am yet to see the complete movie so I really have no idea about its scenes..except a few..**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this..even those who have seen this movie..My two all time favorite songs are from this movie - "New York nagaram" and "Munbe vaa"...I also came to know this has a Marathi remake too...will try and watch it too...I am from Mumbai so I am very fluent in Marathi and love watching Marathi movies too...**

 **Now I have to get back to** my Kavi story and meanwhile an idea is coming in my head..lets see if it shapes up well..hopefully another RajVi...

Bye, take care and enjoi life !


End file.
